Un amor diferente
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: A raíz de un mal encuentro con Karin, tanto la vida pública como la íntima de Ino cambió radicalmente haciendo que ella se vea obligada a reflexionar sobre sí misma y los demás. Nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras y nuevos amores rondarán su vida, sobre todo esa pelirosada que siempre está a su lado. [Shot-Fic] [SakuIno/multiparings]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holiwis~! Ok, no tengo escusa para no haber actualizado_ _De vacaciones al campo_ _pero en mi defensa a los profes se le ocurrió mandarme un exámen para cada día de la semana TwT. Además de que, leyendo uno One-Shot de otro fandom y un libro que mi novio me prestó, se me vino a la cabeza ésta idea._

 _Bien, aclaro que es la_ _ **primera vez**_ _que hago algo como esto y la verdad es que no sé cómo me quedó, pero diré que realmente me he sentido cómoda escribiéndolo. Y espero que ustedes también._

 _Antes de dejarlos leer el primer capítulo de ésta historia (que desde ya aclaro, tendrá seis capítulos más un epílogo) quiero dedicárselo a mi querida amiga_ _ **Blanch2404**_ _o (_ _ **Blanch Kisaragi**_ _, como yo la conozco) que fue la primera en leer mi historia y aceptarla aún con sus diferencias con las protas. Ah, y también por no dejarme caer en el Fluffy, y hablo en serio, el título anterior de éste fic era "El camino para el amor" y a mí no me gustaba. Así que... ¡gracias por todo amiga!_

 _Bien, ¡a leer!_

I

―¡Aléjate de mí, rarita degenerada! ¡Me das asco! ―Gritó Uzumaki Karin, con todo el curso detrás de ella, prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando.

Yamanaka Ino soltó un bufido y, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas, salió del salón de clases con todo el orgullo que le quedaba.

Una vez afuera, esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos del aula y se echó a correr. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de estallarle llegó al hueco de la escalera del tercer piso, donde se largó a llorar.

No lloraba de la vergüenza, como todos esperarían, porque siempre estuvo muy orgullosa de sí misma y de lo que era. Lloraba de rabia, de frustración. Lloraba porque había tomado la decisión más "valiente" de su vida y todo le había salido mal.

Vamos, ¿escribir una cartita de amor? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Doce? No, tenía dieciséis y sí, había escrito una confesión, porque se había enamorado de la que creía que era su alma gemela (o lo más parecido a una), y, con tanto amor encima, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que darle un papel en donde exponía lo más importante para ella: sus sentimientos, su ser; aún cuando ella solía ser muy directa a la hora de hablar sobre privacidades, pero bueno, el amor cambia a las personas, dicen.

Sollozó más fuerte, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, todo su mundo se fue al caño cuando llegó el momento de entregar el mensaje. Había ido discretamente hasta el salón de clases, su plan era simple: dejar el papelito en el pupitre de su querida media naranja y salir.

Pero no contó con que alguien más estuviera ahí. Uzumaki Karin había entrado justo cuando ella pensaba salir, y entonces vio aquel papelito.

―Ino-chan, ¿qué es eso? ―Preguntó y se apresuró a recogerlo sin esperar respuesta alguna de su compañera.

―¡Nada! ―Respondió algo nerviosa―. No es nada importante, de verdad.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? ―Frunció el ceño y abrió la nota.

―¡No hagas eso! ―Gritó Ino horrorizada.

Para ese momento, la campana que indicaba el fin de receso ya había sonado y buena parte del alumnado ya estaba dentro del salón.

―¿Por qué estás tan rara? ―Preguntó con enfado, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente―. No es como si tuvieras algo que ocultar, ¿o sí?

―¡No! Para nada.

―Ah, entonces no te importará que lo lea, ¿no?

Ino abrió muy grandes lo ojos, asustada.

A Karin eso no le importó y, sin esperar a que la rubia conteste, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

―"Querida Mei, sé que esto es algo sorpresivo, pero ya no aguanto más: te amo, de verdad. Desde hace un año siento esto por ti pero sólo ahora me animo a decírtelo. Te parecerá raro que siendo yo mujer esté admitiendo estar enamorada de otra, pero simplemente pasó. Sé que hacer esto -confesarme a través de una carta-, es un acto de cobardía, pero no estaba preparada para ver tu expresión cuando la leyeras, así que, si todavía estás dispuesta a hablarme después de leerla, te estaré esperando en donde siempre estoy. Con afecto, Yamanaka Ino." ―Cuando la pelirroja terminó de leer la confesión levantó la mirada y una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios― Así que… te lo tenías bien escondido, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo diría? Quién diría que a Yamanaka Ino, la chica con el cuerpo más sexi de Instituto y por la cual los hombres babean, le gustan la mujeres…

Su mayor secreto había sido expuesto: su sexualidad estaba al descubierto.

De manera indirecta, había admitido frente a toda la clase ser lesbiana.

En si, el hecho de serlo no le molestaba, es más, no le había costado nada admitirlo un día frente al espejo. Lo que si la jodía era la reacción de la gente cuando alguien salía del closet, y el cambio de actitud de ésta luego de eso.

Ino no aguantó más y saltó sobre Karin, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de hurgar y comentar sobre su persona? ¿Cuál era la razón por lo que la hacía? ¡¿Cuál?! Hasta donde sabía, ella nunca le había hecho nada malo, es más, ¡eran amigas! Sí, "eran", porque está claro que ya no lo son.

Y luego de toda una escena, Ino se marchó.

Volvió a sollozar, más fuerte.

Seguro todo el colegio ya sabía de eso, y lo peor, Mei también.

―¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó de repente una voz femenina. Era Hinata, una chica de su clase, muy callada.

Ino levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos rojos, pero no contestó.

―¿Sabes? ―volvió a hablar―, yo no soy lesbiana pero…

―¿Y eso qué? ―Gruñó Ino interrumpiéndola― ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte porque yo sí? ―Estaba siendo grosera, y lo sabía, pero la situación la sobrepasaba por completo. Sabía que Hinata era chica muy amable (aunque pocas veces la había escuchado hablar), y que no estaba bien hablarle así, pero todavía sentía mucho enojo.

―No ―Respondió simplemente―. Vengo a hacerte compañía. Los demás fueron muy malos contigo, en especial Uzumaki-chan, no tenía por qué meterse con tu vida amorosa ―Explicó, e Ino le prestó más atención― A decir verdad, siento empatía por ti, Ino-chan, yo también estoy enamorada de alguien, y me cuesta mucho siquiera el intentar decírselo. Fue muy valiente de tu parte hacerlo, aunque fuese por medio de una carta. ―Sonrió.

―¿E-Eso crees? ―Contestó Ino un poco más calmada.

―¡Si! Ahora vamos, no creo que quieras seguir ahí escondida. ―Hinata se alejó un poco y le tendió la mano.

―No tengo ganas de volver a clase. ―Le dijo.

―Nadie querría ―Le contestó―. Conozco un café muy lindo, y a esta hora generalmente no hay mucha gente. Podríamos ir ahí.

Ino suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj, la una y media de la tarde.

―Está bien. ―Y aceptó la mano amiga.

Salieron tranquilamente del instituto (pues todos, alumnos y maestros, estaba en las aulas) y caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta toparse con un pequeño bar metido entre dos edificios grandes.

Entraron y se sentaron el la primera mesa que encontraron. Casualmente, al lado de una ventana.

Cuando el mozo llegó Hinata pidió un té verde y media docena de rollos de canela e Ino pidió una chocolatada y un pudín de vainilla. Cuando sus pedidos llegaron comenzaron a charlar más tranquilamente.

―De verdad, no sé por qué Karin me hizo eso. Éramos amigas. ―Se lamentó Ino probando un bocado de su comida.

―Tal vez es porque te tiene envidia, quizás. ―Comentó Hinata y la rubia la miró interrogante.

―¿Envidia? ¿Envidia de qué?

―Oh… bueno… de que todos los te miran o de tu cuerpo, eres la envidia de muchas en la escuela. ―Explicó.

¿Podría ser así?, pensó la rubia pero se quedó callada.

―Aunque tal vez son sólo ideas mías. Pero me he enterado que Uzumaki-chan ha hecho cosas muy malas a muchos más además de ti, así que no sé qué creer.

―Sí, tal vez. ―Le dio un sorbo a su chocolatada.

―¿Te ocurre algo más? Te noto muy pensativa… ―Habló Hinata después de un rato de silencio.

La verdad que sí, había algo más que la molestaba: la sociedad.

―Sí ―respondió―, me molesta algo más. Me molesta como reaccionaron todos ellos, mira nada más cómo actuó Karin después de leer mi carta, como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

―Pero no es exactamente eso lo que te molesta de verdad, ¿no? ―Había dado en el clavo.

―No, lo de Karin sólo era un ejemplo, pero es así son todos, todo el mundo reaccionaría así o parecido en una situación como esa, creo ―Explicó―. Todo el mundo da por hecho de que todos somos heterosexuales, que somos iguales. Y si alguien se sale de ese grupo de "normales", ya sea por su orientación sexual, por su forma de pensar o por como se viste, la gente, la sociedad, lo trata de manera distinta. ―Reflexionó―. No digo que de ahora en adelante todos me mirarán de reojo (más de lo que ya lo hacen) y comentarán cosas como que me acosté con alguna profesora o que me discriminarán por ser lesbiana, aunque estoy segura que habrán algunos que lo harán.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Dijo Hinata suavemente comprendiendo el punto de lo que su compañera decía.

―A lo que voy es que a nadie se le ocurre pensar que tal vez la otra persona no es igual que tú, que tal vez es gay o lesbiana o incluso pansexual o que tal vez no es religioso o no comparte tu misma religión o pensamiento político. Todos dan por hecho que todos son iguales.

Hinata sonrió.

―Pero aún así es bueno que existan tantas diferencias, un mundo donde todos son iguales a todos sería muy aburrido. ―Comentó.

Ino asintió, sentía que una pesada carga se desvanecía en sus hombros. Realmente llevaba tiempo queriendo decir eso.

De repente, el teléfono de Hinata sonó, era un mensaje.

―Lo siento ―Dijo levantándose y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa―. Mi primo me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que debo volver a casa antes que padre se enoje. También debo explicarle por qué desaparecí ―Ino la miró―. Tranquila, no le contaré de lo que hablamos ni de tu secreto, aunque de seguro ya lo debe saber ―La rubia bajó un poco la mirada―. Pero está bien, Neji-nii-san no es del tipo de persona que juzga a buenas de primeras ―Sonrió―. Bien, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, Ino-san.

Yamanaka sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró la hora: las tres y cuarto. Debería estar volviendo a su casa en ese mismo instante así que se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y salió.

De camino a su casa se chocó sin querer con una pelirrosa que pasa por ahí.

―Lo siento. ―Se disculpó rápidamente y siguió caminado.

Ino se volteó un poco para mirar de nuevo a la chica, pero había tanta gente que ya no se la veía.

Tengo que decirlo, es muy linda, pensó y sonrió, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

 _ **/**_

 _Hasta aquí, espero que le haya gustado el cap, y aprovecho para decir que la publicación será semanal, aunque no fija, es decir, que lo publicaré entre el viernes y el domingo dependiendo del tiempo que disponga._

 _También voy a decir que, para aquellos que leen mi otro fic, me pondré en campaña de seguirlo en cuanto termine éste, ¿sí?_

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!_

 _Besos._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Un amor diferente, cumpliendo mi plazo semanal :3_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

II

Se despertó muy temprano, quería llegar antes a clases y así evitar cualquier mirada indiscreta o cuchicheo de la gente.

Se tomó su tiempo en bañarse y vestirse, después de todo eran las seis de la mañana y las clases comenzaban a las ocho. Cuando terminó bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su madre y su padre estaban tomando su café mañanero.

―Buenos días, querida. ―Saludó su padre. Era un hombre rubio muy amable, de expresión cariñosa y muy atenta también.

―Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ―Preguntó su madre, una mujer de pelo marrón claro y carácter fuerte pero actitud muy relajada.

―Hola. ―Simplemente saludó, tomando un sorbo a su café.

―Querida, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy apagada. ―Le preguntó su padre mirándola.

―Déjala, Inoichi, debe estar metida en sus cosas. ―Intervino su madre.

Si mamá, son mis cosas, pensó Ino.

―Bien, debo irme ―Dijo juntando sus cosas.

―¿Ahora? Pero si recién son las siete, ¿por qué tan temprano? ―Preguntó la mayor frunciendo un poco el ceño.

―Eh… Sí, es que hoy me toca a mí hacer la limpieza del aula. ¡Adiós!―Y se fue.

Caminó, casi corrió, hasta su escuela y entró, dentro del instituto no había casi nadie, sólo algunos conserjes y uno que otro profesor. Llegó a su salón y se sentó en su pupitre.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, pensando sobre como iba a manejar la situación, especialmente con Mei. Esperaba que ella no estuviera enojada.

Oyó que en el pupitre de al lado se sentaba alguien e Ino levantó la mirada apurada y con las alarmas encendidas, pero se relajó cuando vio que era Hinata.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó ella.

―Bien, quise venir temprano para saltarme algunos problemas. ¿Tú que haces aquí? ―Le preguntó Ino.

―Oh, siempre vengo muy temprano, padre entra a trabajar a esta hora y mi hermana tiene un horario algo diferente al nuestro. Va a una escuela para señoritas. ―Explicó.

―Vaya… ¿Qué dijo tu primo cuando llegaste? ―Preguntó cambiando de tema.

―No mucho, él entendió la situación, piensa que lo que hizo Uzumaki-chan estuvo muy fuera de lugar. Y también dice que fuiste muy valiente en confesarte a una mujer ―Le dijo―. Yo pienso lo mismo.

―Vaya, no pensé que Hyūga Neji fuera tan sensible. ―Comentó Ino.

―Oh, lo es ―Respondió Hinata―. No es muy dado a hablar con la gente y aparte es muy serio pero eso no significa que sea una piedra insensible. De hecho, toda mi familia es así ―Sonrió―. Excepto yo, ellos dicen que soy como mi madre. ―Divagó un poco.

―Guau, no tenía idea de que eras la oveja negra. ―Comentó Ino con gracia.

―Literal, pero no soy negra, sino azul ―Respondió―. Toda mi familia tiene el cabello castaño o negro mientras que el mío es casi azul. ―Rio un poco e Ino la acompañó.

―Bien, ovejita azul, ayer me dijiste que estabas pasando por algo parecido a lo mío, ¿quién es, picarona? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, codeando a Hinata, la cual se sonrojó.

―E-Es Naruto-kun. ―Confesó tímidamente.

―Oh, vaya, vaya… ―Se le acercó un poco más. Hinata estaba completamente roja― No esperaba que lo largaras tan rápido…

―Si, es que a-a mi no me molesta admitirlo… ―Desvió un poco la mirada.

―¿Y que piensas hacer? ―Preguntó la rubia volviendo a su lugar.

―Quiero confesarme ―Contestó rápidamente―. Sé que a él no le gusto pero aun así… yo… yo quiero… ―Bajó un poco la mirada, agarrando fuertemente su falda en su regazo.

―Quieres que te rechace para darle la vuelta a la página, ¿no es así? ―Completó Ino.

Hinata asintió.

―Bien, te ayudaré ―Decidió la rubia―. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

―¿Harías eso por mí? ―Levantó la mirada ilusionada―. Gracias, de verdad.

―No hay por qué, después de todo eres mi amiga ―Sonrió.

En ese momento la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al aula. Hinata se levantó del pupitre de al lado para moverse al suyo propio, dos filas, más adelante.

Justo después de que su amiga se fuera apareció Karin, que con actitud de falsa inocencia y sonrisa fingida se le acercó muy campante hasta su banco.

―Buen día, lesbianita. ―Saludó con bufonería.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Respondió de manera cortante Ino, no estaba para aguantarse a gente estúpida y menos con la persona que fue capaz de arruinarle su imagen pública en menos de veinte minutos. Su buen humor se había esfumado en cuanto su amiga se había marchado.

―Nada en especial ―Contestó sonriente―. Sólo quería saber como estabas. Y veo que estás bien acompañada. Eres una pilla. ―Sonrió de lado.

―No metas a Hinata, no tiene nada que ver con esto. ―Se estaba enojando, y mucho.

―Sólo decía… ―Comentó―. Es que como ayer mismo dijiste ser lesbiana, me parece sospechoso que después de eso tengas una "amiga" nueva. ―Se explicó.

¿Acaso cree que por ser lesbiana me gustará la primera chica que vea?, pensó Ino con fastidio. Ridículo.

―Hinata. No. Tiene. Nada. Que. Ver. Ya no molestes. ―Le respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Karin suspiró con falso cansancio.

―Mira tú… Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba Mei-chan…

Ino con la cara roja de furia se levantó de su asiento a encararla.

―Mira, Karin, no sé por qué me estás molestando y sinceramente no me importa, pero a mí no me gusta. Así que te voy a pedir _amablemente_ que te vayas. ―Pidió con su paciencia al límite.

―¿Y qué con eso? ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Te crees que por ser lesbiana tienes derecho a mandarme? ¡Pues te informo que no es así! ―Gritó y todo el mundo comenzó a prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando.

A la mierda todo.

―Escucha Karin, que sea o no lesbiana _no_ te incumbe, es mi vida no la tuya. ―Dijo elevando el tono de voz―. Y no, el serlo no me da el derecho de mandarte. Me estás molestando. ¡Vete!

―¿Sabes? ¡Eres una maldita pervertida! ¡Me repugna verte, estúpida! ―Le gritó.

―¿A si?, pues allá tú si eres homofóbica, a mi no me importa. Es más, lo que hiciste no tiene sentido, si dices que te doy asco, ¿por qué te acercas a molestarme? ―Retó.

En un vistazo se topó con Hinata, que desde su lugar, le sonreía orgullosa.

Karin estaba por responderle, o atacarle, que era lo más probable cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza del salón llamó la atención de todos. Era Kakashi-sensei quién entraba veinte minutos tarde.

―¡Buenos días mis queridos alumnos! ―Se notaba que estaba sonriendo a través de su bufanda―. Lamento la demora, es que cuando venía de camino al instituto se me cruzó un gato negro y para no agarrarme la mala suerte yo tuve que volver por donde vine y desviarme ―Sonrió aún más―. Así que no nos demoremos más y comencemos con las clases. Vamos, vamos, a sus lugares, chicos.

Nadie le creyó el cuento del gato negro, al fin y al cabo siempre llegaba tarde e inventaba alguna escusa como esa, pero ningún alumno repuso nada y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas, hasta que, como llamado del cielo, la campaña que indicaba el receso sonó, despertando a Ino quién estaba dormida sobre su banco.

Hinata se le acercó unos segundos después.

―Ino-chan, ¿quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos? ―Le preguntó.

―Claro ―Contestó―. Además no creo que Karin y su grupo de perras me dejen almorzar con ellas.

Hinata rio ante eso.

―¿Sabes?, debo ir al baño. Toma ―de su bolso sacó un paquete y se lo entregó a Hinata―, llévatelo contigo. Luego te alcanzo.

―Está bien ―Dijo ella―. Estaremos en la terraza.

―Bien. ―Contestó Ino y se fue.

Caminó unos cuantos metros a paso apresurado, ignorando lo más que podía las miradas indiscretas y susurros que la gente generaba a su alrededor hasta llegar al baño de mujeres.

Allí las chicas que estaban o ignoraron completamente a Ino o se apresuraron a salir, espantadas por el hecho de ser lesbiana, seguro.

A la rubia esto no le importó y entró a un cubículo. Después de todo estaba ahí para orinar no para ver cómo reaccionaban sus compañeras de instituto. Cuando salió se aproximó al lavabo para limpiarse.

―¿Ya-Yamanaka-san? ―Ino se dio la vuelta enseguida luego de escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella.

―¡Mei-chan! ―La nombró.

La chica era algo bajita, de cabello corto hasta el cuello color marrón, vestía el uniforme escolar que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo (en opinión de Ino) y carácter suave pero divertido.

―Yamanaka-san, sabe… yo… Bueno a mí… ―Intentó decir pero la rubia la interrumpió.

―Ya sé, no necesitas explicarlo. A ti no te gustan las mujeres. Lo sé. ―Lo último lo dijo con algo de decepción.

Mei asintió.

―Pero me siento halagada de que alguien tan fabulosa como usted esté enamorada me de mí, Yamanaka-san. Yo realmente la admiro. ―Sonrió e Ino se sonrojó.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Gra-Gracias…

―¡Sí! Bien, no le quito más tiempo. Debo irme. ―Se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Luego de eso la rubia también salió. Caminaba muy feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo, la chica que le gustaba la había rechazado, pero con tener su admiración se conformaba.

Llegó a la azotea, ahí estaban Hinata junto con tres personas a las cuales no conocía. Curiosamente, uno de esos desconocidos era la linda pelirrosa con la que había chocado el día anterior.

―Oh, Ino-chan, que suerte que viniste, aquí está tu comida. ―Saludó Hinata cuando la vio, señalando su paquete.

Cuando se sentó, entre su amiga y la pelirrosa desconocida, la peliazul la miró sonriente.

―Te los presento ―Dijo, y entonces le levantó y caminó hasta llegar al lado de un chico con capucha y gafas, y lo presentó:―Él es Aburame Shino-kun ―El nombrado simplemente asintió, se notaba que no era de muchas palabras―. Él ―señaló a el otro chico que tenía unos extraños tatuajes en forma de colmillos de color rojo en las mejillas―, es Inuzuka Kiba-kun.

―Mucho gusto. ―El castaño sonrió.

Hinata volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Y ella ―se refirió a la pelirrosa―, es Haruno Sakura-chan.

―Mucho gusto en conocerte ―Le sonrió e Ino pensó que su sonrisa era hermosa―. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, eres la chica que ayer me chocó en la calle.

Ino se sonrojó por eso.

―Ah, s-sí, lo siento por eso. ―Se rascó la mejilla algo nerviosa.

―Ellos son mis mejores amigos ―Comentó Hinata mirando a Ino―. Ahora tú también lo eres.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos no eran de su clase, sino de la otra, concordaba Ino.

―Es un gusto conocerlos y… gracias por aceptarme. ―Entonces se sentó.

―¿Lo dices por lo rumores? De, bueno, ya sabes, que eres… ―Comenzó a hablar Kiba pero se calló a mitad de la oración, prefiriendo beber un poco de su jugo.

―¿De que soy lesbiana? ―Preguntó retóricamente―. No es un rumor. Es cierto.

Kiba escupió su jugó.

―¡¿En serio?! ―Casi gritó.

Ino levantó una ceja al oírlo.

―¡Kiba-kun! No es correcto decir ese tipo de cosas. ―Le reprochó Hinata al castaño.

―Hinata tiene razón, Kiba, fue de mala educación decir eso. ―Ahora fue el chico encapuchado quién lo retó.

―Lo siento, lo siento. No quise ofenderte. ―Se disculpó.

―No pasa nada. ―Le respondió Ino, aunque la reacción del chico le hizo recordar de lo que había hablado el día anterior.

Realmente la gente espera que todos seamos iguales, pensó la rubia, suspirando para si misma.

―Realmente pienso que eso es estúpido ―La pelirrosa que hasta el momento no había hablado tomó la palabra. Ino le prestó atención―, digo ¿a quién mierda le importa que alguien sea homosexual? Sólo a gente que no tiene nada que hacer en su vida. ―Se quejó.

―Hablas como si conocieras del tema, ¿te ha ocurrido algo parecido a lo mío? ―Preguntó Ino con mucho interés.

―Mas o menos, soy pansexual. ―Respondió Sakura.

―¿Y qué es eso? ―Ahora era Kiba quién preguntó. Se lo veía muy interesado. De hecho, todos lo estaban.

―Ah, básicamente es cuando te gustan las personas sin importar su género. ―Explicó brevemente.

―¿Eso no sería ser bisexual? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―No ―Respondió la ojijade rápidamente―. Los bisexuales toman más en cuenta el sexo de una persona, por ejemplo, ellos nunca estaría con un transexual. Un pansexual sí.

―Oh~…

―Como sea, Ino ―Sakura se dirigió a la aludida―, si tienes problemas de algún tipo, cuenta conmigo.

―Esta bien. Lo haré. ―Sonrió. Ino realmente creyó en sus palabras.

Se habían quedado en silencio.

―Oye, ovejita ―se dirigió a Hinata, la aludida la miró―, ¿aún no te has acercado a Naruto? ―En el instante en que habló supo que había tocado un punto sensible. Para todos.

―Oh, no. No tuve tiempo. ―Contestó ella bajando la mirada.

―Él es un idiota, va por la vida comiéndose a cada bicho que no se da cuenta de la chica que en verdad lo quiere. ―Se quejó Kiba en alto, con evidente enojo. Pero el ojo perspicaz de Ino vio algo más, vio celos. Y se dio cuenta de la pequeña interna que había en ese grupo de amigos.

Kiba estaba enamorado de Hinata. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de eso.

―Concuerdo con el Cara de perro. ―Asintió Sakura. Y Shino también.

―Yo también. ―Apoyó Ino.

―Ba-Basta chicos ―Pidió Hinata―. Él debe tener sus razones…

―¡Razones de nada! Naruto es un imbécil y punto. ―Gruñó Kiba.

―Kiba-kun… ―Comenzó a hablar Hinata con tono de voz triste.

―Oye, Kiba, no seas tan grosero. ―Esta vez era Sakura la que hablaba.

―Basta Kiba ―La voz poderosa de Shino fue la que terminó la discusión―. Si a Hinata le gusta Naruto o no y sus razones no te incumben y punto. Además la estás haciendo sentir mal.

―¿Eh? Oe, Hinata, lo siento, ¿sí? No fue mi intención decir esas cosas. Me deje llevar. ―Intentó disculparse el castaño con evidente arrepentimiento en la voz.

―No, está bien ―Hinata levantó la mirada sonriendo―. Sé que te preocupo y por eso dices lo que dices.

En ese momento la campana sonó, y los cinco volvieron a sus cursos correspondientes.

Dios, qué receso tan largo… pensó Ino mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien, bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir de este capítulo que me pareció interesante y útil aclarar un poco lo que es un pansexual, digo, la palabra es tan desconocida que hasta Word me la corrige XD_

 _Incluso cuando se lo expliqué a mi novio él me dijo: "¿Y qué es eso? ¿Te gustan los panes?" Pensé que la comparación era graciosa y me reí mucho por eso. Pero también pensé que, así como mi nene pensó en un pan, los lectores también lo harían así que lo mejor sería explicarlo, indirectamente dentro del capítulo._

 _Bien, no tengo más que decir además de: adiós, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D:_ _Sí, a mi novio le digo "mi nene", aún cuando es un año mayor, pero es porque a veces se comporta como uno x3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo de ésta historia ^-^ Espero que les guste._

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

III

Las clases después de ese receso habían pasado más rápido, a tal punto que ya estaba ordenando sus cosas, lista para irse a casa.

Justo cuando estaba por marcharse apareció Hinata.

―Ino-chan, bueno… eh… como ya sabes, ahora somos amigas yo pensaba que quizás deberías tener mi número, y yo el tuyo. ―Sonrió tímidamente mientras le extendía un papelito con unas cuantas cifras anotado en él.

―¡Claro! Dame tu teléfono. ―Su amiga sacó y entregó el aparato e Ino tecleó en la pantalla. Luego se lo devolvió.

―Ah, por cierto, Sakura-chan también me pidió que te diera el suyo. ―Le dio el papel con el número de la pelirrosa en él.

―Oh, está bien. ―Guardó el papel en su bolsillo, junto con el de Hinata.

―¡Nos vemos mañana!

―¡Adiós!

Ino caminaba a paso rápido, se sentía cansada, después de todo habían sido muchas emociones en un día, primero la _pequeña_ discusión con Karin (a quien, por cierto, no había vuelto a ver en el resto del día) después el encuentro con Mei y luego Hinata le presentó a sus amigos, incluyendo a la linda pelirrosa del día anterior.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura le caía aún mejor después de que ella expresara su pensamiento con respecto a la gente que discriminaba, sin contar el hecho de que sea pansexual. Sabía lo que era, pero nunca pensó en conocer a alguien que lo fuera.

En resumen, Haruno Sakura era una bella chica de carácter fuerte y mente abierta. Una buena persona. Una buena novia, claro si a ella le gustase la pelirrosa.

Ino sonrió, llegando al pórtico de su casa. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró.

―¡Llegué! ―Gritó a modo de saludo y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban su padre y su madre. Extrañamente, estaban callados.

―Ino, hija ―comenzó a hablar la mujer adulta, con una mirada que la adolescente no supo descifrar―, ven aquí. Siéntate.

―¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

―Querida, por favor, hazle caso a tu madre. ―Ésta vez fue Inoichi quién tomó la palabra.

Ino no objetó nada más y obedeció.

―Verás, Ino, hoy temprano vino Karin-chan ―Ino abrió los ojos en grande, no le gustaba a donde se encaminaba el tema―, y nos trajo esto ―Dijo su madre con gravedad, mientras sacaba del bolsillo un papelito _demasiado_ conocido para la rubia―. Dijo haberlo encontrado en el pupitre de una compañera suya. En esta nota te estás confesando a una _chica_ llamada Mei, ¿es eso cierto? ―Frunció el ceño e Ino dirigió una rápida mirada a su padre antes de bajar la cabeza. La miraba con tristeza, y eso la destrozó por dentro.

―Sí, mamá, es cierto. ―Contestó lo más firme que pudo, no debía fallar y quebrase ahora.

―Eso significa que te atraen las mujeres. ―Su madre trató de hacer sonar a aquella afirmación como una pregunta, pero no le salió. Torció la boca en un gesto extraño y la miró con algo de decepción.

Ino irguió su espalda sentándose derecha y tratando de esconder el dolor habló.

―Sí.

La mujer castaña la miró fijamente y abrió la boca, estaba por decir algo pero su padre, quien había estado callado hasta el momento, la interrumpió.

―Tranquila, hijita ―la miró con cariño―, sólo queríamos escucharlo de ti. Puedes retirarte si quieres.

Ino se levantó y salió de la cocina. Acto seguido, tal como lo hizo en la escuela el día anterior, esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar y se echó a correr hasta llegar al segundo piso, en donde estaba su habitación. Ahí se sentó en su cama y se largó a llorar. Era la segunda vez en menos de una semana que lo hacía, pero realmente la situación daba para tanto.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Se sentía mal por la mirada de decepción de su madre. Se sentía mal por la tristeza de su padre. Se sintió mal por si misma, por no haber tenido antes el valor de decirles a sus padres su orientación sexual. Así tal vez hubiera podido evitar el mal gusto de hoy.

Cada vez que paraba un poco de llorar podía escuchar la discusión de sus padres en el piso de abajo, y entonces sus lágrimas volvían salir.

Decían cosas como "¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?" o "¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer! De seguro es una etapa de la adolescencia" incluso había escuchado un "¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!". Todo de parte de su madre. En verdad, no esperaba que ella reaccionara así. Le dolía mucho.

En un arranque desesperado tomó su teléfono celular y salió corriendo por la puerta de su pieza, bajando por las escaleras y pasando cerca de la cocina (donde la discusión seguía), pasó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Y la abrió, ignorando todo.

Su trote no paró hasta que llegó a una plaza cercana a su casa, donde aflojó el paso y se sentó en una banca cercana.

Sacó el número de Hinata y lo marcó. Después de dos tonos se oyó que atendían el teléfono.

―¡Hinata! ―Gritó Ino con evidente alivio―. Que bueno que te encuentro, tengo que contarte algo.

―¿Eh, Ino? ¿Qué pasó? ―Contestó la peliazul preocupada, pero hablaba bajito, casi susurrando, cosa que extrañó la rubia.

―Mis padres… Bueno, Karin les mostró la confesión que le escribí a Mei-chan

―¡Eso es terrible! ―Respondió Hinata desde la otra línea―. Lo siento, Ino-chan, debo colgar. Pero iré a verte, ¿dónde estás? ¿Éstas en tu casa?

―No. Estoy en el parque que está a dos calles. ―Contestó.

―Está bien, espérame allí. Estaré ahí en unos veinte o treinta minutos. ―Dijo y colgó.

Ino miró su celular, habría querido seguir hablando con su amiga, aunque fuese por teléfono.

―¿Eh? ¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Que bueno verte! ―Habló una voz de pronto.

La aludida giró la cabeza rápidamente, reconociendo la voz casi al instante.

―Oh, Sakura-chan ―Forzó una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, bien ―Ella también sonrió―. Pero veo que tu no. ¿Qué te pasó?

―Mis padres saben que soy lesbiana. ―Contestó con amargura.

―¿Ya les contaste?

―No, de hecho ese es el problema, no fue por mí que se enteraron.

―¿No? ―Sakura se sentó a su lado―. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién les dijo?

―Uzumaki Karin.

―Uzumaki… Uzumaki… ―La pelirrosa lo pensó un momento hasta que dijo:― ¿Es la prima de Naruto, verdad?

Ino asintió.

―La recuerdo. Es una estúpida. Según sé, está atrás de Sasuke-kun desde el año pasado y él ni siquiera la conoce ―Rió un poco―. Es una fracasada, no la tomes en cuenta. Por gente como ella no vale la pena angustiarse.

―Lo sé ―Dijo Ino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y de hecho lo era―. Pero el problema no es Karin, sino como se lo tomaron mis papás.

―¿Qué, reaccionaron mal?

―No. No lo sé. Papá parecía más triste que enojado, como si lo entristeciera el hecho de que no tuve la suficiente confianza como para contarle de mi orientación. Y mamá… Bueno, mamá si parecía enojada, creo que esperaba que en mi vida me consiguiera un buen novio con el cual me casaría y tendría hijos, muchos hijos. Sólo espero que no esté realmente enfadada. Sé que la decepcioné.

―Yo no lo creo ―Comentó Sakura poniendo un mano en el hombro de la rubia, como infundiéndole apoyo emocional―. Los padres a veces reaccionan así cuando sus hijos les presentan una situación imprevista, como lo puede ser una salida del closet. En ese caso reaccionan de acuerdo a sus ideales y los valores con los que crecieron ―Reflexionó―. O al menos eso creo.

Ino la miró, si quizás tenía razón. Confiaría en sus palabras.

―Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

―No hay de qué, para eso están las amigas. ―La pelirrosa sonrió.

―Entonces… ¿ya les dijiste a tus padres que eres pansexual? ―Preguntó Ino cambiando de tema.

―Sip.

―¿Cómo reaccionaron? ―Preguntó con curiosidad.

―Oh, bueno, creo que se lo esperaban. Aunque pienso que papá se sorprendió un poco ―Dijo Sakura pensativa―. Pero no sé si es por lo que significa ser pansexual o por la palabra misma, digo, cualquiera que no la conozca pensaría que es pan-sexual, o sea, que ¡te gustan los panes!... o a lo sumo que te parecen atractivos y sexis. ―Ambas rieron con fuerza.

―Vaya, eso sí que es un ocurrencia muy rara. ―Comentó Ino.

―Si, verás… Mis padres, va, principalmente mi mamá, me crió para querer y valorar a las personas como son y no por lo que aparentan. Y eso incluye el género. Supongo que es por ella que soy así, y no puedo estar más orgullosa de eso. ―Dijo Sakura suavemente fijando la vista hacia el frente, mirando como el Sol comenzaba a descender.

―Ese es un buen valor, supongo. ―Le dijo Ino y miró la hora, eran casi las siete de la tarde, ya debía irse. Se levantó.

―Gracias por consolarme, realmente eres alguien dulce ―sonrió―, pero me debo ir. Hablaré con mis padres y mañana te digo lo que me dijeron. ―Se despidió Ino.

―Oh, no estás obligada a decírmelo, lo que importa es que las cosas entre tus padres y tú estén bien. ―Le respondió su amiga―. Adiós, yo también debo irme. ―Se despidió y se fue.

Ino caminó devuelta a su casa, esta vez a paso tranquilo pero con algo de nervios sobre lo que pasaría una vez que esté frente a sus padres.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y buscó a sus padres: estaban en el living, mirando televisión.

―Mamá, papá. ―Les llamó y ellos se giraron. En seguida su madre se levantó rápidamente y casi corrió hacia su hija, seguida por Inoichi pero más lento.

―¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

―Sí, lo siento. Estaba en el parque, necesitaba pensar.

―Oh, Dios, hija, perdóname ―Pidió su madre tomándola de las manos―. No pensé en lo que decía y te herí.

―Está bien mamá, debí habérselo dicho antes. En parte fue mi culpa. ―Se disculpó Ino.

―Lo importante es que estás bien, y que estás viviendo tu vida como tú quieres. ―Se integró su padre a la conversación.

Ino sonrió.

―Si… este… Bueno, si me disculpan, quiero irme a dormir, estoy muy cansada. ―Pidió la rubia algo incómoda por la situación.

―¿No vas a cenar? ―Preguntó su madre frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a su carácter habitual.

―No mamá, no siento hambre. ―Dijo y se fue.

Ya estaba en cama y por quedarse dormida cuando su teléfono sonó. Con fastidio lo agarró y vio que era: un mensaje, de Hinata. Sin esperar un minuto más lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

 _Siento no haber podido consolarte pero cuando fui vi que ya estabas en compañía y vi también que la estabas pasando bien así que decidí no molestar y me fui a pasear por ahí. ¿Sabes?, me encontré con Kiba-kun, estaba paseando a su perro, Akamaru, y me invitó. Fue muy divertido. Espero que estés bien. Abrazos._

 _Hinata._

―Sólo espero que ese idiota consiga la atención de esa despistada. ―Dijo en voz alta y luego se durmió.

 ** _/_**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! La verdad es que me gustó bastante escribir la parte de la "reflexión", realmente pienso que los padres reaccionan de acuerdo a como fueron criados y todas esas cosas, y, si es que alguien que lee esto esta pasando por algo como esto o parecido, sólo hay que darles tiempo a que lo acepten, por no "seguir a la corriente" no significa que sean mejores o peores personas, o eso pienso yo._

 _Bien, me despido. Adiós._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Holi~! Bien, me demoré un "cachito" x3 Pero he tendido una semana difícil, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea la escuela y los exámenes DX_

 _Bueno, el capítulo me salió muy largo (para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir) así que, para no crear un contraste entre éste capítulo y los otros debido a la cantidad de palabras (casi 5000), decidí dividirlo en dos partes :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenece. De lo contrario, eh... habría zhukulemchia entre Ino y Sakura 9.9_

 _Okey, no los entretengo más y... ¡a leer!_

 _ **/**_

 **IV**

(Parte I)

 _ **/**_

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa, a unas dos calles de distancia.

Miraba el camino sin hacerlo realmente, porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. En lo que Ino le dijo, y lo que ella le respondió. Había sido una charla muy interesante. Le resultaba muy llamativo el hecho de que, aun con todo, la rubia tuviera una extraña facilidad para las palabras y un autoestima muy alto también. Después de todo, no cualquier admitía ser homosexual y luego seguía como si nada hubiera pasado (aunque eso fuera lo ideal, no pasaba muy seguido). Incluso hasta ella misma, Haruno Sakura, le había costado confesar ante sus padres ser pansexual, con explicación y todo, y aunque la aceptaron (tal como esperaba) fue un poco incómodo después de eso, y los días que siguieron, pero ya había pasado un año desde eso y ya se lo tomaban como normal. Incluso su madre había tratado ya un par de veces emparejarla con alguna hija o hijo de una de sus amigas, cosa que la fastidiaba un poco. Pero eso seguro cambiaría cuando trajera a Ino a su casa.

Espera, ¿qué?

No le molestaba, en absoluto, invitar a Ino pero… ¿por qué pensó en ella cuando decía que su madre trataba de emparejarla?

Tal vez le estaba empezando a gustar. No tenía nada de malo. Ino era alegre, fuerte, optimista y de mente abierta. Sin embargo no estaba tan segura, lo mejor sería esperar a ver como serían las cosas entre las dos. Pero no le molestaría que fuera su novia.

Cuando "despertó" de su ensoñación estaba ya en la puerta de su casa. La abrió.

Adentro había un agradable olor a comida en el aire, esperaba que su madre hubiera hecho ankos, aunque fuera para el postre.

―Sakura, ¿ya regresaste? ―Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina―. ¿Trajiste las cosas que te pedí?

―Eh… Nop ―Contestó la joven, recordando porqué había salido de su casa en primer lugar―. El almacén estaba cerrado…

―¿Entonces por qué te demoraste tanto, eh? ―Ahora Mebuki estaba parada en la puerta con la cuchara en mano y de brazos cruzados.

―Ah, es que me encontré con una amiga y me quedé charlando con ella –Le contestó Sakura mientras caminaba hasta la escalera―. Mamá, si me necesitas estaré en mi pieza.

―Bien.

 ** _/_**

Ya había salido el Sol, eso significaba que un nuevo día comenzaba, e Ino lo sabía y por eso se levantó perezosamente de la cama. Se bañó, se vistió, se peinó y bajó hasta la cocina.

―Buenos días, hijita. ―Saludó su madre.

―Buenas. ―Saludó ella también. Miró el lugar atentamente, faltaba alguien, su padre; de seguro se había ido temprano al trabajo, pero nada le costaba preguntar― ¿Dónde está papá?

―Él se fue a trabajar ―Le dio su taza de leche chocolatada y se sentó―. Me pidió que te dijera que te irá a buscar a la salida de la escuela así que no te vayas y espéralo a la salida, ¿si?

―Está bien.―Respondió terminado su desayuno.

Caminaba tranquila, muy tranquila, después de todo su primera clase era con Kakashi-sensei y por eso no habría problema si llegaba tarde.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Ino se giró y vio a Hinata y a su primo justo atrás de ella.

―Sí, la verdad que sí. ―Sonrió. La peliazul dio un pequeño trote desde donde estaba parada hasta donde estaba la rubia mientras que Neji miraba todo con el ceño fruncido. Ino lo miró desafiante y Hinata, dándose cuenta de eso comentó:

―Déjalo, es así con todos, incluso con Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Sakura-chan.

Ino suspiró.

― _Okey._

En ese momento sonó la campana y ambas tuvieron que casi correr para llegar a su salón, porque, tal vez por milagro del cielo o presagio del apocalipsis, Kakashi-sensei estaba entrando justo en ese instante al salón de clases. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y la clase comenzó.

Las lecciones pasaron largas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Hinata se acercó a Ino en ese momento.

―Ino-chan ―la llamó―, estuve pensándolo bastante y… bueno, quiero confesarme. ¿Me ayudarías?

Era de saber que el hecho de que Hatake Kakashi hubiera llegado a la hora que _tendría_ que llegar significaba algo, y ahí estaba el resultado.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Contestó la rubia emocionada―. Pero me temo que yo sola no podré hacerlo.

―¿Que? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no ―Contestó―. Ven, vamos a buscar a Sakura. ―Le dijo Ino mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano y salía rápidamente del salón y no la soltó hasta llegar al otro.

Sakura estaba charlando tranquilamente con algunas compañeras de clase cuando sus amigas llegaron.

―¡Ey, Sakura! ¡Ven un segundo! ―Le gritó Ino y todos los que allí estaban giraron a mirar que estaba pasando. Casi al instante algunos de los presentes comenzaron susurrar sobre la rubia y la peliazul que todavía estaban tomadas de las manos.

―¿Estarán saliendo juntas? ―Decía una.

―¿Es en serio? Y yo que pensaba que los Hyūga eran gente decente. ―Decía otra.

―Es un desperdicio que dos chicas tan lindas no les gusten los hombres… ―Comentaba algún otro compañero.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Sakura se acercó a ellas ignorando al resto.

―Verás ―susurró―, Hinata-chan está lista para confesarse y necesito tu ayuda para lograr un plan perfecto.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Claro! Me meto en esto ―Aceptó―. Pero… vayamos a un lugar más privado, aquí hay más oídos de los que debería.

―Está bien, vayamos a la terraza.

―¡Oe, Hinata, Sakura, Ino! ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos? ―Preguntó Kiba.

―No ―la pelirrosa respondió por las tres―, tenemos cosas que hacer ―Kiba frunció el ceño, sin entender―. Pero en un rato volveremos.

―¿Eh? Está bien… creo. Vámonos, Shino. ―El aludido no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la azotea se sentaron en círculo, y de forma confidencial comenzaron a planear la confesión.

―¿Y bien Hinata? ¿Cómo quieres confesarte: por carta o personalmente? ―Empezó Sakura, pero antes de que la nombrada pudiera contestar Ino la interrumpió.

―¡Objeción! ―Dijo como si estuviera en algún juicio―. Yo sugeriría que lo hagas personalmente, no queremos que se repita el Efecto Karin, ¿o sí? ―Con "Efecto Karin" hacía una clara referencia hacia ella y su confesión fallida.

―Oh, eso es cierto. Supongo que tendrá que ser personalmente. ―Intervino Sakura.

Ni siquiera habían pensado en que le diría la pequeña chica a Naruto y Hinata ya estaba roja como un tomate y, encima, temblaba por los nervios.

―Ey, tranquila, Hina ―le dijo Ino―, te tomará sólo diez minutos decirle que te gusta.

―Sí, además, Naruto es un idiota pero es una buena persona, así que no te dirá nada grosero, a los sumo se quedará callado pero no te dirá nada feo. Él no es cruel. ―Ahora era Sakura quién trataba de tranquilizarla.

―S-Sí, lo sé.

―Muy bien, entonces prosigamos. ―Festejó la rubia.

―Yo digo que debería ser en un rato que estemos libres, o a la salida a lo mucho, Naruto tiene práctica de _Softball_.

―Sí, sí, pero… ¿cuando?

―E-Eh… po-podríamos usar la hora libre de Kurenai-sensei. ―Se animó a hablar Hinata, todavía roja.

―¿Eh? ¿Falta Kurenai-sensei? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Oh, es que somos muy cercanas y me dijo que estaría faltando estos días porque está por tener a su bebé. ―Contestó.

―Oh, ya entendí, ya entendí ―Dijo―. Espera, ¿cuándo tenemos con ella? ―Preguntó Ino.

―En el último período.

―¡Fantástico! Pero… ¿qué hacemos contigo, Sakura? No estás en nuestra clase…

―Oh, no hay problema ―contestó―, soy la delegada de mi curso, puedo decir que la directora me mandó a llamar. ―Explicó.

―Eso suena bien pero… ¿no tendrías problemas después con Tsunade-sama? ―Se preocupó Ino.

―No. Soy su sobrina, la conozco demasiado para su propio bien. ―Contestó ella muy campante.

―Guau. Que chantajista. ―Dijo Ino y las tres rieron.

―Es genial que ya hayamos arreglado el tema del horario pero ¿para qué necesitarían estar libres ustedes? ―Preguntó Hinata con evidente confusión.

―Para espantar moscas, claro. ―Contestó Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Ka-ri-nes. ―Corrigió Ino casi deletreándolo.

Volvieron a reír.

―Está bien, está bien ―Habló Hinata calmando su risa―. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir?

Ino y Sakura se miraron, y luego la pelirrosa dijo negando con la cabeza:

―No podemos decírtelo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no somos nosotras quienes estamos enamoradas de Naruto, sino tú, Hina ―Dijo la rubia con suavidad―. Créeme, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que decir. ―Sakura la secundó con la cabeza.

―Oh, bueno, está bien.

―Entonces… ya tenemos la hora, el respaldo y nos falta el lugar. ―Dijo Ino contando con los dedos.

―Puede ser en el gimnasio, o en el almacén del gimnasio. ―Propuso Sakura.

―Eso suena bien ―asintió la rubia― ¿Pero cómo lo guiaremos hasta ahí?

Hinata, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento dijo:

―Po-Podríamos decir que Gai-sensei lo mandó a recoger el equipo… ―Propuso con timidez.

―¡Esa es una gran idea Hina! ―Casi gritó Ino con emoción.

―Calma Ino, nos gustaría seguir escuchado con nuestros propios oídos para el final del día. ―Comentó Sakura con algo de gracia.

―Oh, exageras ―Se mofó Ino―. Como sea, tenemos el lugar, el almacén del gimnasio. Las guardaespaldas, o sea, nosotras, y la hora: el último período. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? ―Extendió su mano en forma recta.

―¡Estamos de acuerdo! ―Sakura hizo lo mismo, colocándola sobre la de su amiga.

―Es-Estamos de acuerdo… ―Y Hinata también.

―Bien muero de hambre. ―Cambió de tema la rubia.

―Entonces comamos…

―Dah~, genio. ―Ironizó Ino.

―Cállate, ¿quién es la que come como cerda? Eres tú, Ino-cerda. ―Se burló Sakura.

―¡No! ¡Cállate tú…! Tú… ―Se calló un momento y la pelirrosa sonrió con suficiencia―. Tú, ¡frente de marquesina!

A la ojijade se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, cerdita?

―Estoy diciendo que tu frente es como el mar: se ve el principio pero no el final. ¡Ja!

―¡Mira tú…! ―Sakura y hubieran seguido con su pelea de no ser por Hinata y su risa alegre que calmó las aguas.

Sakura e Ino se sentaron de tal manera que dejaron a la tranquila chica en el medio. Las dos fingían estar enojadas con la otra.

―Ey, Ino ―La llamó la pelirrosa.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué pasó cuando volviste a tu casa? Prometiste contármelo.

Ino suspiró y dejó su bento en el suelo. Sakura y Hinata la miraban con atención.

―Bueno… Mamá me pidió disculpas. Tenías razón, Sakura, ella no sabía que hacer.

―¿Los perdonaste?

―Si, por supuesto, pero la pregunta es si papá me perdonó a mí.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―Esta vez fue Hinata la que preguntó.

―Es porque mi papá y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza, incluso más que con mamá ―Suspiró―. Generalmente cuando tenía algo que decirle a mamá pero no podía por "equis" motivo se lo contaba a él y entonces se encargaba de decírselo a ella. Supongo que habrá sentido herido porque no le conté sobre mi orientación.

―Oh entiendo. ―Sakura y Hinata asintieron al mismo tiempo.

―Deberías hablarlo con él ―Propuso entonces la pelirrosa―. El tema de la sexualidad es difícil de tratar hasta para uno mismo, ¿no es así, Hina?

―No sé mucho sobre eso, pero supongo que sí…

―Eso voy a hacer ―Dijo Ino―. Es más, hoy mi mamá me dijo que él pasaría a buscarme de la escuela. En el camino le hablaré de eso.

―Suerte con eso. ―Sus amigas sonrieron.

En ese momento sonó la campana y tuvieron que volver pero Hinata se adelantó, dejando a Ino y Sakura solas.

―Hey, Sakura, primero que nada… Gracias, lo que me dijiste ayer me ayudó bastante. ―Sonrió suavemente.

―Oh, no es nada; como te dije ayer: para eso están las amigas. ―Contestó feliz.

―Sí… Amigas… ―Susurró Ino.

―¿Dijiste algo?

―No, nada ―Sonrío―. Oye, ¿sabes que Naruto la rechazará, no?

―Por supuesto, es por eso que hay que ayudarla a sacarse un peso de encima. Hinata sabe que él no le corresponderá.

―Sí, sí, pero luego, cuando eso pase, no seremos nosotras quienes la consolaremos, le dejaremos el paso libre a Kiba. ―Sonrió con complicidad. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ―Dijo caminado hacia la salida, rumbo a su clase. Ino la imitó.

 _ **/**_

 _Bien, eso es todo :3 Me gustó mucho escribir este cap. espero que ustedes crean lo mismo a leerlo._

 _¿Saben? No sé ustedes, pero hasta a mí, incluso escribiéndolo, me dolió ese "Sí... amigas..." ¿Ustedes qué creen? x3_

 _Bien, me despido. ¡Prometo que la próxima vez seré puntal! :'3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Buen día~! Les vengo hoy con la segunda parte del cuarto capítulo :33_

 _Bien, sólo porque soy mala (okno), les diré un pequeño spoiler XD Para las/los amantes del yaoi, aquí está su lugar x3 Pero no diré más._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenece._

 ** _/_**

IV

(Parte II)

El timbre sonó, indicando el inicio del último período, y la hora libre de la clase de Ino.

El timbre también indicaba el inicio del plan.

―Ovejita, ¿estás lista?

―Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero sí.

―Bien, ve al almacén del gimnasio, yo le avisaré a Sakura, ¿sí?

―Es-Esta bien…

―¡Suerte, ovejita! ―Le gritó Ino.

Cuando la peliazul desapareció por la puerta la rubia le mandó un mensaje a su amiga.

 _Sakura, el plan comenzó: Hinata ya está en posición. Te veré en la puerta trasera del gimnasio en cinco._

 _Ino_

Al minuto recibió la contestación. Ino sonrió y se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado. Cuando llegó, la pelirrosa ya estaba ahí.

―Eres rápida.

―Sip, bastante.

―Bien, hay que hacer que Naruto vaya a donde está Hinata.

―¡De eso me encargo yo! ―Dijo emocionada Ino y ni siquiera dejó a su amiga contestar―. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ino corrió a través de los pasillos hasta dar con la persona que buscaba: Mei, quien estaba en la biblioteca. Ino se le acercó cuidadosamente.

―Hey, Mei-chan ―La aludida la miró sorprendida y algo asustaba por la repentina aparición.

―¡Yamanaka-san! ¿Qué sucede?

―Verás, Mei-chan, necesito un favor ―La chica la miró curiosa―. Necesito que busques a Uzumaki Naruto, del otro curso, y le digas Gai-sensei lo está esperando en el almacén del gimnasio, ¿podría hacer eso?

―¡Sí! ¿Pero para qué?

―Uhm… Es para… ¡un experimento! ¡Eso! ―Mei la miró con seriedad―. Está bien, no es para ningún experimento, pero no puedo decírtelo, ¿podrías ir?

―Puedo pero no quiero meterme en problemas así que… ―Ino la interrumpió.

―¡No habrá problemas, lo juro! Sólo… Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?

―Está bien, Yamanaka-san.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―Gritó y entonces la bibliotecaria la retó.

Mei-chan se fue a buscar a Naruto. Bien, pensó la rubia.

La verdad es que Ino podría haber llamado a cualquier otra persona para hacer eso o ir ella misma incluso pero decidió llamar a Mei por una sola razón: quería comprobar si todavía le gustaba.

¿Resultado? Negativo. Ya no sentía las mariposas en el estómago como antes ni la emoción por verla o los nervios por hablarle. Mei ya no le gustaba.

¿Entonces quién le gustaba?

El rostro de su amiga pelirrosa se pasó por su mente por alguna razón.

Justo en ese momento llegó a donde la chica estaba.

―Listo. ―Dijo.

―Bien, sólo hace falta esperar. ―Respondió.

Se quedaron ahí por un rato, esperando que el plan comenzara definitivamente hasta que la presencia de una tercera persona interrumpió.

Era Karin. ¿ _Por qué_ tenía que ser Karin?

A decir verdad, a Ino ya se le hacía raro que la pelirroja no viniera a joderla.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó tajante antes de que la otra dijera nada. Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Nada, nada ―Sonrió con falsa inocencia―. Sólo venía a preguntarte como te había ido con tus padres pero veo que eso poco te importa, ¿verdad? Dios, desde que saliste de closet no paras, ayer era la mojigata de Hinata y ahora es la cerebrito del otro curso, ¿qué te pasa Ino-chan? Pensé que tenías mejor justo.

Era increíble pero a Ino se le había acabado la paciencia en menos de un minuto.

―Una ―comenzó―: no me llames "Ino-chan" porque ya no eres mi amiga. Dos: tanto Hinata como Sakura son mis amigas y el hecho de ser lesbiana no significa que me gustará la primera chica que vea y por último, tres: para que sepas, mis gustos son míos, no tengo porqué compartirlos contigo. Ya te lo dije ayer, te lo repito si quieres: si no te gusta verme, entonces mira hacia otro lado, hay todo un mundo que ver. Yo no desapareceré sólo para darte el gusto.

Karin ignoró olímpicamente la última parte y dijo:

―Si dices que ser lesbiana no significa que te gustará la primera chica que veas entonces, ¿me explicarías que haces aquí, en un lugar tan alejado como éste, con ella? ―Sonrió con suficiencia.

Sakura, viendo que Ino estaba apunto de saltarle encima habló:

―Eso no te incumbe ―Dijo con voz enojada―. Y lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer tampoco.

―Oh, vaya, saltó _el novio_ a defender a _su_ novia. ―Dijo con sarcasmo.

―¿Y qué? ¿Te molesta? ―Preguntó la ojijade retóricamente―. O es que acaso estás… celosa.

―¿De qué mierda está hablando? ―Karin también estaba enojada ahora.

―¿No es obvio? Hablo de que estás celosa de Ino, tienes envidia de ella porque tiene lindo cuerpo, es popular y ahora atrae la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual. Algo que tú no lograrías, idiota.

―Mira quien habla, otra imbécil.

―Seré imbécil pero por lo menos apruebo las materias sin tener que acostarme con mis maestros.

Touché, pensó Ino sorprendida.

Karin, echando humo por las orejas se fue enbroncadísima. Sakura sonrió triunfante.

―Guau. Eso estuvo genial. Le ganaste en su propio juego. ―Comentó la rubia.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

―Bueno… papá es abogado y tiene experiencia en hacer este tipo de cosas. Supongo que heredé eso de él. Y el carácter fuerte de mi madre. Creo que las dos cosas juntas son una bomba.

―Felicítalos de mi parte, hicieron un buen trabajo. ―Amabas rieron un poco.

―Vamos a ver que está pasando ahí dentro, ¿sí?

―Está bien.

En el gimnasio, estaban Hinata y Naruto, hablando.

―Mierda, por culpa de esa puta quizás nos perdimos algo importante. ―Se quejó Ino por lo bajo.

―Shh… Entonces escuchemos. ―La calló Sakura.

Adentro la peliazul estaba hecha un manojo de nervios frente al rubio quien no entendía nada.

―Verás, Naruto-kun ―Empezó ella―. Yo… yo…

―¿Eh? Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó él preocupado.

―Si, estoy muy bien. ―Sonrió.

―Entonces, espérame un segundo, Gai-sensei me mandó a llamar. Luego hablamos, si quieres. ―Le dijo Naruto, mientras intentaba avanzar.

―¡N-No! ―Le interrumpió el paso―. No era cierto lo que te dijeron, lo siento, pero yo quería reunirme contigo. Que-Quería hablarte de algo importante.

―¿Eh? ¿De qué? ¿Te pasó algo?

―No, nada malo ―Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada―. Sólo quería decirte… decirte…

―¿Decirme qué, Hinata-chan? ―Preguntó ya bastante preocupado Naruto.

―¡Decirte que me gustas! ―Casi gritó y enseguida se tapó la boca con las manos.

Naruto se quedó callado, sin creer en lo que había escuchado.

Afuera, Ino y Sakura chocaron las palmas triunfantes.

―Yo… ―continuó más tranquila―, quería decirte que gustas, eh… no, que te amo, desde que somos pequeños, siempre me has gustado. Eres una gran persona. ―Sonrió.

―Perdón ―Fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto―. Eres muy dulce, pero no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento.

Hinata se esperaba que algo así ocurriera pero no por eso dejaría de dolerle.

―Sí, lo sé ―Le dijo―. Supongo que me lo esperaba.

Se quedaron extrañamente en silencio por unos minutos.

―Naruto ―Llamó de repente una voz, y todos (incluidas las dos "guardaespaldas") fijaron su atención en el recién llegado―Asuma-sensei me mandó a buscarte. Te demoraste mucho.

―Oh. Sasuke-teme, ya voy ―Se dirigió a Hinata―. Lo siento, de verdad.

―No importa, yo lo entiendo. ―Sonrió la chica y los tres se fueron del lugar.

Por su parte, Hinata se fue rápidamente del gimnasio. No quería estar ahí y ver como su amor de la infancia se alejaba de ella.

Sin embargo, Ino y Sakura, quienes tenían otro ángulo de visión, distinto al de su amiga, vieron algo que las sorprendió completamente.

―¿En serio Asuma-sensei te mandó a buscarme? ―Sasuke lo miró―. Ya me lo imaginaba.

―¿Qué quería la chica Hyūga?

Naruto se quedó callado por unos segundos, luego dijo:

―Ella… Bueno, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. ―Contestó un poco turbado todavía.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Que lo sentía y que no podía corresponderle.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

―Bien dicho. ―Dijo, y lo besó. Naruto correspondió el beso y, cuando se les acabó el oxígeno, se separaron.

―Vámonos, ya casi es hora de la salida. ―Dijo Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y caminado de regreso.

―Esta bien… ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke-teme, no me dejes atrás! ―Le gritó el rubio.

―Tsk, camina más rápido, Dobe.

Ambos doblaron en una esquina y desaparecieron.

Las dos amigas se miraron impactadas, ninguna de las dos se habrían imaginado nunca esa escena, ni esos actores.

―Guau ―comenzó Ino―, ellos _sí_ que se lo traían bien escondido.

―Sip ―Le siguió Sakura―. Adiós el plan de Karin ser la señora Uchiha ―Se burló un poco―. Pero me siento feliz por ellos. ―Añadió.

―Yo también. Pienso que cada quién tiene el derecho ser feliz como quiere. ―Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

―Aunque también estoy un poco enojada, Naruto y Sasuke han sido mis amigos durante años ¡y no me dijeron que estaban saliendo!

―Tal vez tenían miedo de que los juzgaran. ―Sakura se encogió de hombros.

―Puede ser. Hablaré con ellos después.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Ino habló.

―Bien, ahora sólo falta llamar a Kiba para que el plan esté completo.

―Déjamelo a mí. ―Diciendo esto Sakura sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

―Hey, Kiba ―Le dijo cuando contestó―. No hables así. No te dije nada, Cara de perro ―Silencio―. Como sea, te llamé para decirte que Hinata se confesó a Naruto ―Silencio pero se podía escuchar que estaban hablando alto―. ¡No grites! ―Pausa―. Sí, sí, la rechazó. ¿Sabes? Podríamos consolarla Ino y yo, tarado, pero estamos dejándote el camino libre a ti, Romeo, así que deberías ser más agradecido ―Silencio―. Sí, Hinata está… ―Sakura miró a Ino, tapando el altavoz del celular― ¿Dónde está Hinata? ―Pregutó.

―En la pared detrás de la escuela. ―Dijo.

―En la pared detrás de la escuela ―Repitió―. No lo sé, para algo tienes cerebro, ¿no? Invítale unos rollos de canela que tanto le gustan o vayan a dar un paseo así se despeja, ¡no lo sé! Eres tú el que está enamorado de ella, no yo ―Silencio―. Bien, adiós. No te olvides de llevarle sus cosas―Y colgó.

―¿Qué te dijo?

―Es un idiota ―dijo Sakura―, le servimos la oportunidad de acompañar a Hinata en bandeja de plata y no sabe ni como entablar una conversación.

―Déjalo, son los nervios ―Comentó Ino―. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Mei-chan, ya se le pasará.

―Esperemos. ―Justo en eso sonó la última campana, la de salida. Sakura e Ino se miraron y luego corrieron hasta su salón para recoger sus cosas.

En el camino se encontraron con Kiba.

―¿Decidiste hacernos caso?

―¡Sí, les debo una! ―Gritó y siguió corriendo con su bolso y el de Hinata a cuesta.

―Sólo espero que Hina le dé una oportunidad.

―Lo hará, yo sé que lo hará.

En teléfono de Ino sonó, era un mensaje de su padre diciendo que ya estaba en el instituto.

―Papá vino por mí ―Dijo―. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

―¡Adiós y no olvides de hablar con él!

―¡Claro que no! ―Y se fue.

El auto de su padre estaba a unos metros de la salida, Ino apresuró su paso y llegó hasta el vehículo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó ahí.

―Hola papá ―Saludó Ino alegremente, aunque sabía que las cosas se pondrían tensas.

―Hola, hijita, ¿quieres ir a alguna cafetería hoy?

―¿Por qué no? ―Aceptó e Inoichi encendió el auto y condujo hasta un local que, casualmente, era el mismo que la otra vez, cuando fue con Hinata.

Entraron y pidieron un café y una chocolatada y dos pudines. Cuando la comida llegó comenzaron a hablar.

―¿Cómo te fue hoy?

―¡Muy bien! Nada en especial pasó, salvo que faltó Kurenai-sensei, la maestra del último período, así que estuve libre.

―¿Y qué hiciste?

―Mhn… No mucho, entre una chica llamada Sakura y yo estuvimos ayudando a una amiga a confesarse, salió como lo esperábamos. ―Sonrió. Inoichi también.

―Hiciste muy bien. Esa chica, ¿quién era? ¿Era Karin-chan? ―Ino frunció el ceño levemente, sabía que no había sido coincidencia que su padre nombrara a la pelirroja. Sabía a donde quería llegar, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

―No, a Hyūga Hinata. Seguro reconoces el apellido.

―Sí, los Hyūga. Son gente muy altanera en su mayoría, ¿cómo hiciste para acercarte a uno de ellos? ―Preguntó desviando un poco el tema, sin embargo la menor no lo dejaría.

―Eso es generalizar, papá. Hinata no es así, en realidad es muy amable ―Le dijo―. Fue la primera persona en acercarse a mí después… después de _eso_. ―Bajó un poco la cabeza.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? Lo siento, supongo que tu madre y yo no consideramos eso ayer, no pensamos que Karin hubiese sido tan mala contigo, Ino, pensamos que sólo nos lo había dicho a nosotros, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

―No ―Contestó rápidamente―. Sé defenderme sola. Estoy bien.

―No cargues con eso tú sola, hija, nosotros estamos para apoyarte si lo necesitas.

―Lo sé, pero estoy bien, en serio. De hecho, Karin viene a molestarme de vez en cuando pero la que se va enojada es ella. ―Se rio un poco.

―Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema sólo dínoslo, ¿sí?

―Por supuesto ―Sonrió de nuevo―. Y… lo siento, lo siento mucho. Siento que los decepcioné, yo sé que ustedes esperaban que algún día tuviera un novio, me casara con él y tuviera hijos suyos. Lo siento. ―Su voz sonaba quebrada, sin embargo no daba ningún indicio de llorar.

―¡Claro que no, Ino! No nos decepcionaste, nos sorprendió sí, pero nada más, tal vez tu madre reaccionó un poco mal pero, bueno, supongo que estaba nerviosa. Ino ―la miró―, eres nuestro mayor orgullo, nunca estaríamos decepcionados de ti, y mucho menos si se trata de sexualidad, nadie maneja esa parte nuestra. ―Sonrió e Ino también.

―Me hace feliz escuchar eso, papá, aunque sé que te herí un poco.

―Sí, lo admito, al principio me sentí dolido y hasta enojado porque no me lo contaste antes, considerando el nivel de confianza que siempre nos tuvimos, pero luego entendí que no lo hiciste a propósito. A nadie se le hace cómodo hablar de sexo y sus derivados ni consigo mismo y mucho menos con sus padres ―Su hija lo miró raro―. ¡Vamos, Ino, no me mires así! ¿Acaso crees que yo nací con cuarenta años? ―Eso hizo reír a los dos― ¡Yo también tuve tu misma edad y tus mismas dudas!

―Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo.

―Es más ―siguió su padre―, hasta creo que me ahorraste el problema de tener que espantar a los ogros de mi princesita, tú misma los ignorarás, además, la idea de tener nuera me está gustando, al menos así me aseguraré de que tu casa esté bien ordenada ―La miró con algo de reproche, pues ambos sabían que la rubia no era la persona más organizada del mundo aunque después rieron―. Entonces… ¿amigos? ―Le tendió las manos, como si de un acuerdo se tratase.

―Amigos. ―Hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de sus comidas.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal vas con esa Mei-chan? ¿Ya es mi nuera?

Ino se sonrojó por la pregunta.

―¡N-No! De hecho, ella no gusta de mí. Y yo creo que tampoco me gusta ya…

―¿Oh? ¿Y quién te gusta? ―Preguntó e Ino lo miró como si estuviera loco―. Oh, vamos hija, conozco esa mirada, te gusta alguien.

¿Podría ser que papá tenga razón?, pensó ella y el rostro de su amiga pelirosada se pasó por su mente de nuevo. ¿Podría ser…?

Entonces a Ino se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que a ella _sí_ le gustaba Sakura y dijo:

―Sí, me gusta Haruno Sakura, la chica de la que te hablé hoy ―Dijo―. Tiene carácter fuerte. ―Agregó.

Inoichi la miró en silencio por un momento y luego dijo:

―Cuando tu abuela me dijo que habías salido a mí no pensé que incluiría al gusto ―Se quejó―. Bueno, supongo que me tendré que ir acostumbrando a tener a una nuera como tu madre en la casa ―Rieron con ganas pero después el padre miró a su hija con seriedad―. Creo que está demás pedirte que no le digas nada de esto a ella, ¿verdad?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

―Quédate tranquilo, papá. Ni siquiera sé si a Sakura le gusto.

―¿Por qué no lo haría?

―Papá…

―Está bien, bueno, ¿por qué no? Además… ―miró la hora en su reloj en la muñeca―, creo que deberíamos ir volviendo o esa chica Sakura te dejará de gustar si tu mamá se enoja.

Ino rio entendiendo la comparación.

― _Okey_. ―Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.

Para Ino el día había sido muy interesante.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien hasta acá el cap. Sé que el SasuNaru fue quizás_ _ **demasiado**_ _leve, pero lo compensaré con el próximo, lo prometo. Admito que en un principio pensaba hacer un NaruShion (Dios, Satán llora con eso XD), porque no quería que Naruto quedara solo como perro viejo pero al final, si no mal recuerdo, Blanch me convenció de cambiarlo, gracias amiga por no dejarme caer en las garras del demonio (? Así que ese pedacito y el que viene más adelante está dedicado a ella :3_

 _Con respecto a la última parte de este cap, bueno..., tiene un significado algo especial para mí, ya que yo no tuve ninguna figura paterna (si tengo un padre que me dio la vida, pero nunca actuó como uno) y la verdad, es que me hubiese gustado tener un padre como Inoichi, así de comprensivo y amable por lo que me esforcé por hacerlo ver como un buen padre, aunque no sé si me salió XDD_

 _En fin, me despido hasta la próxima semana._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡He revivido! No shoren más por mí (?) Bueno, éste es el quinto y ante último capítulo. :3 Si llego para el viernes que viene, le traeré el sexto y... último :'( ¡Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenece._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!_

 **V**

Era tarde, casi las diez de la noche cuando el teléfono de Ino sonó, esta atendió, sabiendo de antemano que era Hinata.

―Hola, Ovejita, ¿cómo estás? ―Saludó.

―Muy bien, ¿y tú?

―Bien. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando Naruto te rechazó, papá vino buscarme y tuve que irme. ―Se disculpó.

―Oh, no pasa nada, me encontré con Kiba, él me estaba buscándome para irnos y me ayudó a reponerme. Él es un gran amigo.

Ese es un golpe bajo, Kiba, muy bajo.

―Pero no hablemos de mí, Ino-chan ―siguió―, dime ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con tu padre?

―Sí, sí ―Respondió―. Nos reconciliamos y todo. Incluso logró sacarme el nombre quien me gusta.

―¡Me alegro por ti! ¿Pero no que ya lo sabían?

―No. Bueno sí, digamos que mi papá me hizo dar cuenta de que bueno… De creo que me gusta Sakura…

―¿Es en serio? ¡Genial!

―No es tan genial, no quiero ser rechazada por eso ni arruinar nuestra amistad, me gusta estar con ella, es una chica agradable, igual que tú, no quiero alejarme por unos estúpidos sentimientos.

―Ningún sentimiento es estúpido, Ino-chan, los sentimientos son el reflejo de lo que hay en nuestros corazones. ―Dijo Hinata con voz suave.

―Pues lo que hay en mi corazón es estúpido. ―Se quejó Ino.

―¡No digas eso! Tu corazón es hermoso, Ino-chan, y los sabes.

―Como sea… ―Cambió de tema radicalmente, porque sabía que estaba perdiendo la discusión―. Dime, ¿qué hiciste con Kiba esta tarde?

―No mucho ―contestó―, me preguntó si quería llevar a darle a Akamaru un paseo. Le dije que sí y entonces me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa, fue divertido.

―Hinata, a ti todo te parece divertido.

La chica rio desde la otra línea.

―Puede ser, pero me levantó el ánimo. Pasar tiempo con Kiba-kun es genial, puede levantarle el ánimo hasta a un muerto.

Ino pensó que la comparación era muy rara.

―¿Has pensado en fijarte en otros chicos que no sean Naruto? ¿O en chicas?

―Mm… no creo que las chicas me gusten, pero tampoco creo que pueda conocer a otros chicos, soy muy tímida como para eso.

―¿Y por qué no pruebas en tu círculo?

―¿Dices que tendría que salir con Shino? ―Preguntó Hinata inocentemente. Ino quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo.

―No creo que Shino sea del tipo que esté interesado en el sexo opuesto… o en el sexo en general ―Lo siento Shino. Lo siento Shino. Se repetía mentalmente la rubia.

―Puede ser cierto… ¿Entonces quién?

¿En serio no te das cuenta, Hina?

―Que yo sepa no conoces otros hombres que no sean Shino, Neji y Kiba.

―Y Naruto. ―Agregó su amiga.

―Naruto no cuenta ―Repuso Ino―. Bien sigamos. Como dije antes, Shino es asexual, Naruto es un idiota, Neji es tu primo… Eso deja Kiba como el único.

―Oh… ¿y quieres que salga con él?

―Si, supongo que no estaría mal.

―A decir verdad… ―comenzó Hinata― Kiba es una buena persona… puede funcionar.

―¿Eso significa que le darás una oportunidad? ―Preguntó Ino ilusionada.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? Puede funcionar. ―Contestó Hinata.

―¡Claro!

―Bien, ya es muy tarde, debo irme. ―Se despidió.

―¡ _Okey_ , nos vemos mañana!

―Eh… Mañana no… ―Dijo su amiga.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―Es que mañana hay junta del clan, y todos los miembros deben asistir y eso me incluye a mí, Neji-nii-san y a Hanabi-chan, mi hermana. Así que no podré ir a la escuela.

―Oh…, está bien ―Contestó Ino―. Entonces… ¿le digo a Kiba lo que charlamos?

―¡Cla-Claro que no! ―Respondió ella―.Qui-Quiero decírselo yo…

Ino sonrió para sí misma.

―Oh, Ovejita, ¿cuándo te volviste tan valiente?

―¿E-Eh? Bueno, supongo que con sólo ver a Ino-chan y a Sakura-chan enfrentarse al mundo a cualquiera le darían ganas de ser valiente… ―Dijo ella.

―Oh, eso es muy lindo de tu parte. ―Contestó la rubia.

―Es la verdad ―Respondió―. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

―Oh, espera ―Dijo Ino apresuradamente―, no quiero ofenderte ni hacerte sentir mal pero Naruto es gay, ¿lo sabías? Está con Sasuke.

―Sí, ya lo sabía ―Contestó sorpresivamente.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, no hace falta ser un genio para notar como se miran. Se gustan, y mucho.

―Guau. No sabía que eras tan perceptiva, Hina. ―Comentó Ino sorprendida.

―Bueno, no sé si perceptiva. Sólo digamos que uno de mis pasatiempos era observar a Naruto, no fue muy difícil darse cuenta ―Contestó―. Bien, ahora sí me voy, recuerda, no le digas a Kiba-kun, por favor.

―Claro que no ―Respondió―. Adiós, pequeña acosadora. ―Y colgó.

 ** _/_**

―¡Hey, Ino, espérame! ―La rubia frenó su caminata y se giró para ver a quien la llamaba. Era Sakura.

Ino sintió como la sangre subía hasta sus pómulos.

―Oh, Sakura, buenos días ―Saludó ella también―. ¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde está? No me digas que el idiota del Cara de perro falló y ahora está deprimida ―Frunció el ceño―. ¡Juro que si lo veo lo mato…!

―¡No!, Hina está bien, me llamó anoche ―Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla―. Me dijo que hoy no vendrá a clases porque tiene una junta con su clan o algo así.

―Oh, espero que le vaya bien… ―Sakura bajó la mirada.

―¿Por qué? ¿Crees que le harán algo? ―La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

―No, sólo que sé que son personas muy estrictas y que como Hinata es muy dulce y tal vez le digan algo. No sé ―Respondió pero en seguida cambió de tema―. ¿Te dijo algo más?

―Sí, que tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Kiba.

―¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!―Sakura sonrió ampliamente e Ino se quedó embobada viéndola.

―Si, sí…

―¿Qué más te dijo? ―Preguntó su amiga curiosa.

―No mucho más, le conté sobre lo que vimos ayer. ―Ino miró a la ojiverde quién la veía sorprendida.

―¿En serio le dijiste eso? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Está mal? ―Preguntó temerosa de la posible respuesta.

―No sé. Depende, ¿qué te contestó?

―Que ya lo sabía.

―¿De verdad? ―Habló con evidente sorpresa.

―Dijo que tenía como pasatiempo observar a Naruto y que por eso notó que estaba enamorado de Sasuke ―Dijo―. Sinceramente, me sorprendió su respuesta.

―Oh, ¿no lo sabías? ―Sakura se rio un poco.

―Claro, llevo siendo su amiga desde mucho menos tiempo que tú. Seguramente la conoces desde hace años…

―Eh… No tanto en realidad ―respondió Sakura bajando la mirada, como recordando algo―, la conozco hace poco más de una año, todavía estábamos en secundaria. Yo me sentía mal, creo que estaba descompuesta y Hina se me acercó a ver como estaba, recuerdo que nueva y que no conocía a nadie, entonces ella fue la primera en acercarse a mí y en ser amable. Desde entonces hemos sido amigas ―Sonrió―. Los que sí la conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo son Shino y Kiba y creo que por eso el Cara de perro la ama.

Se quedaron en silencio. Todavía quedaba un tramo largo por recorrer para llegar al instituto.

―Sabes, me parece algo raro que Hinata no te guste. ―Habló Ino de repente.

―Sabía que algún día me lo preguntarías…

―Perdón si ofendí.

―No, no está bien, sigue.

―Bueno, Hinata es dulce, amable y no juzga. Tiene la mente abierta. Eres pansexual, no te importa ni el género ni el físico, te importa la persona, y Hina es una linda persona, ¿no te gusta?

―Sí ―Dijo Sakura e Ino abrió los ojos muy grandes. Se sentía dolida―. Pero eso fue hace tiempo, cuando recién la conocí, después comprendí que no era… mi tipo ―La rubia miró a su amiga interrogante―. Es muy tranquila, no es que me moleste, pero si pudiera elegir como sería mi novio o novia quisiera que sea alguien extrovertido y que no tenga miedo de decir quién es, qué quiere y qué es lo que piensa. Para que te ubiques… alguien como tú.

Ino se congeló por un momento.

―¿Cómo yo?

―Sí, sí, como tú, eres una gran persona ―Sonrió―. Bien, aquí nos separamos.

No recordaba haber entrado en el territorio de la escuela, no recordaba haber entrado al edificio, tampoco recodaba haberse parado frente a su salón de clases. Sin embargo, ahí estaban.

―E-Está bien, nos vemos en el receso.

―¡Claro! ―Dijo y se fue.

Ino entró a su aula, desde hacía unos días nadie más que Karin la molestaba, ni siquiera su grupo de seguidoras. Aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba que alguno de sus compañeros decía o comentaba algo de ella, pero no hacían más que eso. Realmente no pensó que podría volver a su ritmo normal en su vida después de _eso_.

―Bien jóvenes, a sus lugares por favor. ―Dijo el profesor de turno y todos le hicieron caso, comenzando así con otro día escolar.

Ino miró por la ventana, un poco pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho y otro poco en la posible relación entre Hinata y Kiba. Se verían tan lindos, pensó.

Lindos. Se preguntaba si Sakura y ella se verían lindas si salieran.

 _"_ _Para que te ubiques… alguien como tú",_ esas palabras sonaron como música para sus oídos. Muy en el fondo, Ino quería que le dijeran algo como eso, tan sinceramente.

Las palabras de Sakura eran maravillosas. Sakura era maravillosa.

―Yamanaka Ino… Yamanaka Ino. ¡Yamanaka! ―Casi gritó el profesor y la rubia volvió a la realidad.

―S-Sí…, profe, ¿qué pasa?

―Necesito que vayas a la sala de profesores y me busques unos folios.

Sala de profesores, sala de profesores… La sala de profesores está cerca del salón de Sakura, ¡perfecto!

―¡Claro! ―Sonrió y se levantó de su pupitre rumbo al lugar indicado.

Caminó a través de los pasillos tranquilamente, sin ningún a apuro. Aunque a mitad de camino se encontró con alguien. Un joven bien parecido de ojos violetas y pelo entre blanco y azul.

―Vaya ―dijo―, tú debes ser Yamanaka Ino, ¿no?

―Sí, ¿qué con eso? ―Ino lo miró con desconfianza― ¿Quién eres?

―Soy Hozuki Suigetsu y nada, sólo que Karin me habló mucho de ti.

―¿Eh? ¿De mí?

―Sip ―Sonrió―, dice que eres una desagradecida por que tienes hombres que babean por ti y tú prefieres a las mujeres.

―¿Y eso le molesta? ―Preguntó sarcásticamente.

―Si… creo que es por ella quiere ser como tú o eso da a entender…

Tal vez Hina tenía razón.

―¿Y a que quieres llegar con todo esto, eh? ―Sabía que no era coincidencia que le esté hablando de eso en ese momento.

―Que ella no es así ―Respondió simplemente―. Es una buena chica, sólo que es algo vengativa y envidiosa pero buena. Hasta amable en algunas ocasiones…

La rubia realmente no entendía como el chico sabiendo como era la pelirroja trataba de justificarla tan vehemente.

―¿Y pretendes que la perdone?

―Por supuesto que no. Lo que hizo contigo estuvo muy mal.

―¿Entonces?

―Te pido que la próxima vez que la encuentres o ella a ti, ignórala. No quiero que se meta en más líos.

―No es como si hiciera falta pedirlo. Ahora, ¿por qué me pides esto? ¿Es porque te gusta? ―Dicho esto Ino levantó la mirada, Suigetsu estaba pálido.

―Eh… Bueno sí ―Rodó los ojos y cambió de tema―. Entonces, ¿lo harías?

―Sí. ―Suspiró y siguió caminado.

Por fin había llegado a la sala de profesores, quería agarrar los dichosos folios y marcharse de ahí. Los encontró en una de las tantas mesas que allí había, estaban ordenadas y con nombre, listos para que alguien los recogiera y se los llevase. Ino suspiró, ¿cómo el profesor pudo olvidar algo así? Tenía la impresión de que esa pregunta no se la podría responder ni el más sabio de los sabios así que los agarró y se fue.

Con paso apresurado se acercó hasta el salón de su amiga pero con desilusión advirtió que ahí no había nadie. Lo más probable era que el curso entero esté en Educación Física. Así que Ino se encaminó de nueva cuenta hasta su propia aula.

 **/**

Por fin había sonado el timbre del receso, ahora sí podría ver a Sakura. Salió del salón y se dirigió sin apuro a la azotea, donde sabía que estarían sus amigos.

Amigos. Le resultaba sorprendente que en tan pocos días su vida escolar (y en general también) había cambiado tanto. Y no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho, pensaba que no podía estar mejor.

Llegó a la terraza, y desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Kiba y de Sakura.

―¡Te dije que no te pasaré la tarea, Cara de perro! ―Gritó la pelirrosa.

― ¡Vamos, Chicle, es sólo por hoy! ―Pidió Inuzuka casi de rodillas.

―¡Que no! Además ese «sólo por hoy» me lo dijiste hace tres días atrás.

―¡Es la última, lo juro! Mitarashi-sensei me matará si no le traigo la tarea hecha.

―Pues que te mate, al mundo no le afectaría en nada si mueres. ―Contestó la otra.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Se metió en la conversación Ino y fue Shino quien le contestó.

―Kiba olvidó hacer la tarea de Anko-sensei y se la está pidiendo a Sakura.

―¡Es una mezquina! ―Interrumpió el chico.

―No, tú deberías ser más responsable. ―Le respondió.

La rubia pensó que el tema no tenía vuelta a la hoja, así que prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que la discusión pasara a mayores.

―¿Cómo te fue ayer con Hina, eh Romeo? ―Kiba se sonrojó un poco.

―Eh… Bien, supongo, paseamos a Akamaru juntos. Estaba bastante triste porque el idiota de Naruto la rechazó.

―Es lo normal, nadie puede sentirse bien después de que te rechace la persona que te ha gustado durante tanto tiempo… Me pasó con Mei-chan. ―Contestó.

―Pues no parece así para ese imbécil ―repuso el chico―, hoy está como si nada, incluso hace las estupideces de siempre y está pegado al cubo de hielo de Uchiha como si fueran siameses o algo así.

Ino y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, sabiendo que lo que había dicho Inuzuka estuvo muy cerca de la realidad.

―Sí, sí. Naruto es un imbécil, pero lo importante es que saliste en una cita con Hina, ¿verdad? ―Habló Sakura y Kiba volvió a sonrojarse.

―No es una cita si la chica está triste por otro. ―Repuso.

―Lo es si al final del día está feliz. A menos que haya regresado a casa llorando, pero no fue así, ¿verdad? ―Frunció el ceño amenazadoramente Ino.

―¡No! Nos reímos y todo.

―Me parece bien. ―Dijo Sakura y la rubia la acompañó con un asentimiento. Kiba suspiró aliviado.

La campana sonó de nuevo.

―¡No! ¡Mitarashi-sensei me matará! ―Gritó Inuzuka espantado.

―Kiba ―habló Shino― tengo la tarea en el salón. Puedo pasártela.

―¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?! ¡Nos vemos luego chicas! Tú vienes conmigo, Shino. ―Dijo arrastrando a su amigo por el brazo.

Las dos amigas rieron y se encaminaron a la salida de la terraza, fue entonces cuando Ino, armándose de valor, habló:

―Ey, Sakura ―la nombrada la miró―, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Porque estaba pensando que podríamos salir y, no sé, pasear o tomar un helado.

―Lo siento ―dijo la otra―, hoy tengo práctica de medicina así que no puedo.

―Oh… Está bien…

―Pero mañana no tengo nada que hacer, podemos salir en la tarde, después de todo es sábado… ―Propuso.

¡Sí, al fin, una cita!

―Eso suena bien ―Dijo―. Qué te parece… eh… ¿A las tres en el parque?

―A las tres en el parque será. ―Reafirmó.

Siguieron caminado en silencio.

―Así que… medicina, ¿eh? No sabía que te gustaba. ―Comentó Ino.

―Sí, es algo que siempre me gustó, quiero ser médica de adulta.

―¿Así? ¿Quién te enseña? ¿A qué quieres dedicarte?

―Bueno, mi tía Tsunade es médica también así que es ella mi maestra…

―¿Tsunade-sama es médica? No parece… ―Interrumpió la rubia.

―¿A que no, verdad? ―Sakura sonrió―. Y, bueno, quiero dedicarme a todo lo que tiene que ver con el cáncer, que me parece una enfermedad horrible y quiero encontrar su cura, aunque no lo creo, pero al menos no abandonaré la tierra sin haber aportado con mi granito de arena a la investigación antes. ―Dijo suspirando.

―Estoy segura que lograrás algo, eres muy inteligente. ―Le dijo Ino.

―Que digas eso es muy lindo. Bien nos vemos mañana a las tres. ―Se despidió la pelirrosa llegando a su salón.

―Mañana a las tres ―Repitió la rubia yendo al suyo.

Por el resto del día, Ino estuvo de un buen humor admirable, ni siquiera las malas miradas de Karin pudo arruinarle la sonrisa que llevaba.

Definitivamente, mañana sería un día muy importante.

Extra

―Eh, Teme, ¿le piensas decir a Sakura de lo nuestro? ―Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al pelinegro sentado en la banca.

―Hmp, no. ―Contestó simplemente.

―¿Por qué no? Llevamos saliendo desde hace un año, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar? ―Naruto estaba serio como pocas veces.

―Por que no ―Volvió a decir―. Además, ¿te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Yamanaka Ino? ―El rubio lo miró interrogante, dando a entender que no sabía que estaba diciendo. Sasuke suspiró, tendría que explicárselo.

―Yamanaka se enamoró de una de sus compañeras y tuvo tan mala suerte que se enteró toda la escuela de que es lesbiana. ―Explicó resumidamente.

―Guau. ¿En serio se enteró toooda la escuela? ―El chico amante del ramen parecía un niño en esos momentos. El moreno sonrió.

―Sí, toda la escuela, menos tú. ―se burló.

―¡Teme! ―Gritó―. Eres un… ―Sasuke lo interrumpió.

―Así que piensa, idiota, que si ella sufrió _bullying_ sólo por haberse enamorado de una compañera lo que dirán de nosotros por ser pareja no es muy difícil de imaginar.

Naruto frunció en ceño.

―Sasuke… hablas como si importara tanto.

―No es eso ―Dijo―. Me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás piensen y lo sabes ―su pareja asintió, dándole la razón―. Simplemente no quiero que los otros estén encima de nosotros, más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Naruto rio un poco, sabiendo que lo recién dicho era cierto y entonces se acercó a Sasuke chocando sus labios con los otros en un beso suave y tranquilo, pero profundo. Sin darse cuenta, unieron sus manos también.

Se quedaron así un rato, besándose, hasta que por culpa de la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse.

―Al menos creo que hay que decírselo a Sakura-chan, ella ha sido nuestra amiga por muchos años, no se lo dirá a nadie ―habló después de un rato Naruto. Y agregó:―Además, creo que era pansexual o algo así… pero como sea, no nos juzgará.

―Lo sé. Está bien, se lo diremos en cuanto la veamos. ―Aceptó.

―Sabes, mamá sospecha que estoy saliendo con alguien. ―Volvió a hablar el rubio.

―Creo que Itachi y mi mamá también.

―Pienso que, si no se lo decimos al instituto, al menos deberíamos decírselos a nuestras familias, no es justo para ellos esconderle éste tipo de cosas. ―Lo decía muy seriamente, algo raro viniendo de alguien tan hiperactivo como lo era Naruto.

―Pienso lo mismo ―Dijo Sasuke―. Díselos tú primero, no tienes vergüenza.

―¿Eh? ¡Yo no! Díselos tú, Teme, que no conoces lo que es la sensibilidad.

Estaban a punto de iniciar con otra de sus típicas peleas cuando el sonido de alguien acercándose los hizo frenar en seco. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se apresuraron a separarse y fingir que eran _amigos_ normales.

O eso hasta que vieron quien era.

Sakura venía saliendo del edificio con su bolso colgando en su brazo izquierdo y el guardapolvo atado en la cintura. Se veía que recién salía de su práctica de medicina con su tía.

―¡Hola Sakura-chan! ―Saludó animadamente el rubio.

―Hola Naruto, Sasuke ―Saludó ella también, recibiendo un "Hmp" de parte del pelinegro―. ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Hace mucho calor como para estar en este lugar.

―La verdad es que por eso no nos vamos ―contestó el Naruto―, hace como treinta grados de temperatura y creemos que es mejor quedarnos aquí antes que recibir una insolación. ―Se rio un poco.

―Vaya, eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Naruto ―Sonrió―. Bien, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

―¿E-Eh? ¡E-Espera, Sakura-chan! ―Grito de repente el chico mientras el pelinegro de tapaba las orejas.

―¿Qué quieres ahora?

―E-Eh… ―Estaba rojo como un tomate―. Sasuke y yo te que-queríamos decir algo

Sakura se dio vuelta a mirarlos, verdaderamente interesada.

―¿Decirme algo? ¿Qué?

―Eh… Bueno, verás que… Desde hace un año… ¡No, creo que más! Yo… Nosotros… ―Balbuceaba mientras mira a todos lados menos a su amiga, pero por suerte su compañero lo interrumpió.

―Lo que el Dobe quiere decir es que él y yo estamos saliendo, desde hace un año. ―Su voz sonó impasible y fría, demostrando carácter. Aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

―¡Eso, dattebayo!

Sakura sonrió.

―Yo lo sabía ―Dijo y ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, interrogándole con la mirada por lo que aprovechó el momento y bromeó un poco, sin saber que los dejaría espantados―. Sólo basta con ver como se miran para saberlo, son muy obvios.

―¡¿Hablas en serio?! ―Gritó Naruto por los dos.

La pelirrosa volvió a reír, más fuerte.

―Estaba bromeando ―los tranquilizó―. Hace falta conocerlos demasiado como para darse cuenta de que se gustan, es por eso que les puedo asegurar que solo yo me di cuenta de eso. ―Lo último era una vil mentira, pero tampoco podía decir que los había espiado, ni muchos menos dejar mal a Hinata frente a ellos―Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, espero que prosperen.

―Gracias. ―Esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló.

―Sí, Sakura-chan, gracias por no juzgarnos ni nada. ―Agradeció el otro.

―De nada. Bien, debo irme, ¡adiós! ―Y se fue.

―¿Ves, Teme? Decirle a Sakura-chan de lo nuestro no iba a ser tan malo. Ahora el siguiente paso es decirles a nuestros padres, ¡vamos!

―Sí, vamos… a la casa de _tus_ padres. ―Sasuke sonrió y su novio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar! Nos vamos a tu casa. ―Protestó.

―No. A la tuya.

Naruto lo miró con ojitos de cachorro y a Sasuke no le quedó otra que suspirar y decir:

―Está bien, nos vamos a mi casa. Se los diré primero. Pero tú vendrás conmigo. ―Sentenció.

―¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué? Eres tú el que tiene que hablar no yo.

―¿Cómo que por qué? ―Preguntó el otro ya fastidiado―. Mira, si bien no recuerdo eres tú el que dio la idea de hacer esto, eres tú el que me convenció de ir a mi casa y además eres tú mi novio, así que si esa planta de allá no dice lo contrario, tú tendrás que acompañarme. ―Dijo mientras agarraba al rubio por el brazo y se lo llevaba a rastras.

―¡Hey, espera Teme, yo no lo decía tan en serio! ―Lloraba Naruto mientras los dos desaparecían entre en el denso calor de aquel día.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño extra shaoi SasuNaru, espero que les haya divertido. XD_

 _Okey, ¡no vemos en la próxima!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Buenos días~! Hoy esto aquí con... ¡el último capítulo de esta historia! De verdad, gracias por seguirla, me hace muy feliz. Este fue mi primer intento de yuri y de verdad estaba nerviosa cuando publiqué el primer capítulo pero veo que a mucha gente le ha gustado, me siento muy feliz ^-^_

 _Bien, los dejo leer._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **VI**

Era sábado. Era un maravilloso y caluroso sábado. E Ino iba de aquí para allá viendo que ponerse, ¿ _jeans_ y una blusa lisa? No, muy informal. ¿Vestido? Tampoco, muy formal. ¿Y si llevaba unos pantalones cortos y la remera de estrella que tanto le gustaba? ¡No! Eso era _demasiado_ informal.

Al final se decidió ponerse una blusa lisa de color amarillo junto con su falda favorita color violeta y unas sandalias estilo romano que se había comprado hace poco. Su vestuario era perfecto.

―Querida, tu mamá dice que el almuerzo… está… listo… ―Inoichi se había asomado a la habitación de su hija por mandato de su esposa, pero al ver el catastrófico desorden que allí había se quedó pálido― Ino, mi niña, ¿es que acaso pasó un terremoto por aquí hoy y yo no me enteré? ―La rubia menor rio un con gracia.

―No, papá, no hubo ningún terremoto, es que tengo una cita y no sabía que ponerme. ―Dijo mirando toda la ropa tirada que había en el suelo y en su cama. Si su madre viese eso no estaba segura si primero la asesinaba a ella y luego se moría o al revés. En todo caso, después su padre no sabría ni como calentar agua sin no estaban ellas.

―Ah… una cita… ¿es con esa chica Sakura? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Ya tengo nuera?

Ante tanto amontonadero de preguntas Ino sólo pudo contestar:

―Sí, papá, es Sakura y no, no es tu nuera… todavía…

―Bien, si lo llega a ser me avisas y la traes a casa, haré que tu madre prepare algo rico ―Inoichi sonrió―. Bien, ordena todo y baja.

―Sí y… gracias. ―Ino sonrió también, agradecida.

Bajó después de haber devuelto todo a su lugar y se sentó en la mesa.

―¿Así que te vas a una cita, eh? ―Preguntó su madre.

―¡Qué no es una cita!

―Tu padre me dijo que sí. ―Ino miró mal a Inoichi y él se encogió de hombros.

―Es algo parecido ¿no? La chica te gusta.―Contestó simplemente.

―Que me guste no significa que esté en una cita.

―En mis tiempos sí. ―Dijo su madre graciosamente e Ino rodó los ojos.

―Hace como doscientos años ―La mujer adulta la miró mal―. Está bien, lo siento.

 ** _/_**

Eran las tres menos cuarto e Ino no encontraba su liga. Había revuelto toda su habitación, desordenándola de nuevo en el proceso.

La rubia no sabía si se había vuelto repentinamente torpe y olvidadiza o si eran los nervios por reunirse con Sakura pero ahí estaba, buscando su liga hasta por debajo de las piedras. Porque si no era la liga era su broche favorito y si no era su broche favorito era su pulsera, ¿es que acaso a sus accesorios se les había dado por jugar a las escondidas?

Tres menos cinco.

Encontró la dichosa liga entre un motón de ropa que había tirada en su habitación ya no tan ordenada y salió disparada al parque. Se ataría el cabello en el camino.

Cuando llegó, Sakura ya estaba allí, sentada en una banca y esperando pacientemente. Traía una blusa roja y una falda rosa a juego. Ino pensó que se veía muy hermosa.

―Siento la espera. ―Espetó agitada mientras se recogía el pelo.

―¿De qué hablas? Son las tres en punto. ―Dijo la pelirrosa mirando su reloj.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que me había demorado más ―Dijo la otra―. Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

―Hace mucho calor… vayamos por un helado.

―Está bien. ―Aceptó Ino y las dos caminaron hasta la esquina, en donde había una heladería.

Cuando llegaron Sakura pidió un helado de frutilla y la rubia uno de vainilla.

―¿Qué tal tu práctica?―Preguntó Ino mientras probaba un bocado.

―Normal lo de siempre, la verdad… Aunque ―la miró intensamente― me encontré con Naruto y Sasuke. ―Sonrió.

―¿Así? No me digas que los pillaste en algo. ―La voz de la chica sonó verdaderamente interesada.

―Algo parecido ―contestó e Ino abrió grandes los ojos―, pero no. Aunque pude darme cuenta de que antes de que yo llegara estaban hablando de algo muy íntimo… Y luego me hablaron muy seriamente.

―No me digas que…

―Sí, sí, me lo dijeron.

―¿Y que les contestaste? ―Ino casi estaba encima de la mesa, con verdadero interés en el tema.

―Que ya lo sabía, que sólo hacía falta ver como se miran para darse cuenta ―Contestó simplemente―. Y creo que se asustaron un poco. ―Agregó.

―¡Eso es cruel!

―Lo sé, pero es una pequeña venganza por no habérmelo dicho antes, ¡somos amigos de toda la vida!

―¿No dijiste tú que «el tema de la sexualidad es difícil de tratar hasta para uno mismo»? ―Preguntó Ino mientras levantaba una ceja y repetía textualmente lo que su amiga había dicho hace tiempo.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

―Eso no aplica para estos casos… ―Se excusó.

―Claro que sí… ―Le respondió la rubia.

―Claro que no.

―Que sí.

―¡Que no!

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―Ino cambió de tema de repente, sabiendo que la discusión anterior no llevaría a ningún lado.

―Paseemos un rato, tenemos que bajar estos carbohidratos, ¿no es así? ―Propuso Sakura actuando como una chica superficial.

―¡Claro que sí! Me ha costado demasiado bajar esos tres kilos de sobrepeso que tenía… ―Contestó Ino, siguiéndole el juego.

Dejaron un poco de dinero en la mesa y se fueron.

―Mira, allá, ¿no son Kiba y Hinata? ―Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Ino se fijó mejor para donde señalaba la otra y respondió:

―¡Sí! Son ellos ―dijo―, y pareciera que están en una cita.

―Como nosotras… ―Comentó Sakura por lo bajo. Ino no la escuchó.

―¡Mierda, nos vieron!

La pelirrosa levantó la vista, en efecto, la pareja venía hacia ellas.

―Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, hola ―Saludó Hinata y Kiba levantó la mano.

―Hola a ustedes ―Ino sonrió―, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Van de cita? ―Preguntó traviesamente.

Inuzuka se sonrojó pero la chica, también sonrojada, contestó:

―S-Sí. ―Agarró un poco la falda de su vestido lavanda.

―Pues felicitaciones. ―Dijo Sakura.

―A ver… déjenme adivinar ―habló Kiba―, ustedes también, ¿no?

Ino estaba por contestar un "¡No!" rotundo pero la pelirrosa se le adelantó.

―Síp. ―Dijo ella enganchando uno de sus brazos con el de la rubia.

La blonda la miró su acompañante y luego a sus amigos quienes sonreían felizmente.

―Se ven muy lindas. ―Comentó la peliazul.

―Concuerdo. ―Dijo Kiba mientras agarraba la mano de su ahora novia.

―G-Gracias… ―Contestó Ino por las dos, sonrojada.

―Debemos irnos ―Dijo Hinata―. No las seguiremos molestando.

―Sí, además, Hinata ―habló Kiba mientras miraba a las susodicha―, tenemos que ir a mi casa, mamá y Hana quieren conocerte.

―¡¿Qu-Qué?!

―Sí, sí, vámonos sino mamá se enojará. ―Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja y se la llevaba, dejando a Ino y Sakura solas.

Cuando sus amigas desaparecieron del panorama, la rubia miró a la pelirrosa y le dijo:

―¿Por qué dices que estamos en una cita? ―Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

―Porque estamos en una, ¿o no? ―Su amiga sonrió ampliamente.

―Es quiere decir que… ―Comenzó a decir Ino pero prefirió guardar silencio a lo último.

―Sí.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó incrédula.

―Que sí, me gustas. ―Volvió a sonreír.

La chica de la coleta alta abrió grandes los ojos ante tal revelación.

―¿Es en serio?

―¡Sí! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? ―Suspiró con fastidio.

―La que sean suficientes como para terminar de creérmelo. ―Contestó la rubia.

―Me gustas ―Dijo―. Me gustas, me gustas, ¡me gustas! ―Repitió.

El viento soplaba, los pájaros cantaban y lo dicho por la chica enfrente sonaba como la más dulce melodía que un adolescente de dieciséis años podría haber escuchado alguna vez en su vida.

El momento fue, de cierto modo, mágico.

―A mí también. ―Le salió decir estática en su lugar.

Entonces sin esperar ni un segundo más, Ino se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa en un abrazo de oso y, sin meditarlo siquiera, dijo:

―¿Alguna vez te dijeron que era una linda florcita? ―Preguntó Ino suavemente.

Sakura se sonrojó.

―N-No… de hecho no, me dijeron que era una marimacho pero nunca una "florcita". ―Contestó nerviosamente.

―Pues lo eres, Florcita ―Dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco y la tomaba del mentón cariñosamente―. Mi Florcita. ―Agregó antes de acercar su rostro al contrario para besarla. Para besarla como había querido desde un principio, incluso desde antes que ella misma lo supiera.

La delicadeza y el amor dominaban la escena, no había transeúntes alrededor, no habían personas homofóbicas, no había gente mirando, no había ninguna creencia de "todos dan por hecho que todos son iguales". Tampoco había dos chicas besándose, sólo dos personas demostrándose amor la una a la otra.

Después de un rato, se alejaron ya que por la falta de oxígeno que se hizo presente no las dejó seguir, y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

―Ahora que lo pienso… ―comenzó Sakura tratando de romper el hielo― Hina debe de estar muriéndose de los nervios en casa de Kiba.

Ino abrió los ojos muy grandes, recordando algo.

―¡Un momento! ―Y sin dejar que la otra chica se preguntara qué estaba haciendo sacó su teléfono y tecleó una serie de letras y números luego envió un mensaje.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y sin entender.

―Papá me dijo que cuando tuviera novia le avisara y te llevara a casa. Él y mamá prepararán algo delicioso de comer. ―Ino sonrió, sin dejar espacio a réplicas.

―Iré ―Dijo la pelirrosa―. Con la condición de mañana vengas a _mi_ casa.

El celular sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, la rubia lo miró y sonrió sin decir nada.

―¡Claro! ―Ino se levantó y Sakura la imitó. Ambas caminaron juntas hasta la casa de la primera en silencio, disfrutando la compañía que se brindaban la una a la otra.

Ahora que se lo pensaba de nuevo, no todos daban por hecho que todoseran iguales. Ella no. Hinata tampoco. Y Sakura muchísimo menos.

Tomó la mano de su novia.

Creo que he tenido mucha suerte en conocerte, Florcita.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bien, eso es todo, señoras y señores, de verdad quedé satisfecha con cómo quedó el final y el fic en general :3_

 _Pero bueno, a pesar de esto es todo, es el último capítulo... Yo puedo hacer un epílogo, si gustan claro. ¡Ustedes deciden!_

 _¡Nos vemos en otra!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
